PMD: Team Tactics
by Water2813
Summary: An odd dewott boy joined up with a riolu and a kirlia in a guild as apprentices, there will be shotacon in here...so yeah, but there will also be normal...lemons...bxM,bxb,bxg,MxF...
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooooo my name is water28! ...anyways on with the story!...

-time: night-

-place:somewhere in a forest-

-?'s (1st person) POV-

"GRAAAH!"A mightyena shot a shadow ball at me, I quickly dodged it

"Come back here!"One of the mightyenas yelled

I turned around and used scald, hot boiling water shot out from my mouth making a fog cloud as the cold rain fell unto it

"Gaah!"The mightyenas stopped on their tracks, I quickly climbed a nearby tree then hid in it's shadows

"-pant- -pant-"I tried to catch my breath on top of a tree staying hidden from sight

"Ugh!,where is that runt"The leader of the mightyenas looked around good thing that it's already dark and was raining heavily or else they would've found me in less than a second

"Gah!, dang it the rain is cutting of it's scent"one of the mightyenas said

"For a dewott he can really run"one of them added

"You sure that it's just hiding here?"The leader asked one if them

"Yes"it replied

_"Oh no this isn't good they're gonna find me sooner or later..."_I panicked and thought of a plan to get rid of them...I saw an apple at the other branch, I slowly reached for it while keeping an eye on the mightyenas

I grabbed the apple and I was filled with some relief but then I stared in horror as a branch fell

"Huh?"A mightyena walked to the branch I quickly threw the apple feets away then it made a small sound as it hit the wet ground

"Over there!" The leader said then ran to direction of the apple the other mightyenas followed

I jumped down from the tree and ran away as fast as I could which was pretty hard since my left leg was injured

I kept on running then I saw clearing over by a distance

"Hah-..-pant-...f-finally..." I ran to a tree right in the middle of the clearing

"I'll be able to see them from here"I said then climbed on top of a branch then stayed hidden

"...m-maybe I c-could rest a bit"I softly said then fell asleep

**-someone's POV-**

"Come on Lyla! Hurry up!"I yelled

"Yeah yeah just wait for a sec will ya?"Lyla said

"C'mon I thought Kirlias was supposed to be great at time management"I sarcastically said as I jumped up and down

"Well who ever told you that?"She said

"It doesn't matter!, just hurry up!"I yelled then she finally came out of her room

"Okay! Here I'm done"She said

"Great, now let's go!"I yelled then ran through the corridor

-path to the park-

"Luke, why are we going to the park again?"She asked

"I overheard from some pokemon talking that there was something weird in some tree"I said

"And you believe them?"She said

"I dunno, but it won't hurt to check it out, this riolu's got taste for adventure"I said

"Well this kirlia's sick at your 'taste for adventure' "She said

"We're here!, oh look!,see I told you that there was something weird"I said as we saw some pokemons gathered up ,looking up at a tree

"C'mon!"I said then ran to the crowd...

"Excuse me,sorrry"I said as I squeezed through the crowd to see it I finally got infront then Lyla teleported at my side

I looked up and saw a figure hiding in the leaves, I looked at the branch underneath it and there was a trail of blood

"That poor thing's injured"Lyla said

"Luke what is it?"she asked so I tried to find it's identity by sniffing it's scent from the air

"I dunno, I-I cant make it out, it might be covered with mud or somethin"I said

"Oh well then, there's only one way to find out"I said then walked right under the tree

"Hey! What kind of pokemon are you?"I asked then heard a couple of is this kid crazy and what is he doing from the crowd

"Hey!"I yelled then the figure glared at me

"He-AAAH!"The figure jumped at me making the crowd scream and run away

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!please don't hurt me"I closed my eyes as it pinned me down on the ground, I waited for pain to come but it didn't instead It let me go

"Huh?"I opened my eye then saw it hugging it's knees under the tree

"P-please...i-if you're here to kill me...please...make it fast.. I-I give up..."It said in a teary voice...obviously a boy

"Huh?"I then stood up

"Ooh so it's a dewott"Lyla said

"Lyla! You're still here!?"I said but she didnt said anything but stared at the ...dewott

I looked at the dewott and saw that it was covered with mud and was obviously injured

"H-hey don't worry, we're not here to hurt you"Lyla said then slowly walked near it

He didn't say anuthing but hugged his knees tighter trying to make himself as small as he can

"Don't worry"Lyla said then sat down beside him while I stared at her

"L-lyla! S-stay away from him!"I yelled

"-sigh- c'mon let's get you cleaned up"She said then it looked up

"Hey luke c'mere"Lyla said so I did

She both grabbed our hands then teleported us back to the guild

-at the guild-

-in Luke's room-

"Hey! What gives!"I yelled as I noticed that we were in my messy room

"Well I can't let anyone know that we snuck in a complete stranger do we? So we can't teleport back to the lobby or the corridor"Lyla said

"Well how about your room!?"I yelled

"You're really not a gentleman are you?"Lyla said

"So?"I said

"Ofcourse I won't let the two of you in my room, I am a girl you know and I don't want a numbskull and a stranger in my room"she said

"But-"

"-just go give him a bath"She said

"Uuuummm...I don't mean to interrupt, but are you really gonna trust someone who you completely don't know about?"The mud and blood covered dewott said

"Yeah...,now go on, in the bathroom you go, luke will take care of you, of course I can't go with you I AM a girl"She said while pushing us to the bathroom

"WHAT!?"I yelled

"Shut up"she said then closed the bathroom door

"I'm gonna put a chair against the wall ok?...*click*"she yelled

"...*sigh*...well then...let's get this thing over with"I sighed (the bathroom is just a room with a big hole on the floor with water coming from the ceiling)

"Here, I think you'll be able to take a bath yourself"I said then turned around to give him some privacy

"...thanks..."He said

"Sooooo...how old are you?"I asked while facing the door

"Oh...uhh...13..."He softly said

"13!?...how on earth did this happen to you?...I-I mean where's your parents?"I asked

"...I..I-I don't have one...I-I'm an orphan"He stuttered Then guilt instantly came over me

"Oh...sorry for askin'...well...if you're an orphan where do you live?..."I asked

"...I used to live with a Vaporeon...but we got separated when a human tried to catch him.."He said

"...oh..."I said, after 20 minutes...

"Anyways...thanks for letting me use your bathroom"He said then walked stood up

"*knock**knock* hey Lyla! He's done!"I knocked on the door then she took the chair from the door, I turned the knob then pushed the door open

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"I yelled as I saw my room so clean

"I cleaned your room, duh, that was the reason why I locked you in the bathroom, you'll probably stop me if you weren't"She said

"Y-you didn't look under the matress did you?"I panicked

"Nope...why? Are you hiding something?~"She teased

"Uhhhh...n-no...j-just forget about it"I said then sat on my bed then the dewott walked out of the bathroom

"Now let's see that leg of yours, sit on the bed"Lyla said, the dewott kept quiet and did what she told

"...soo...allow me to introduce myself, I'm Lyla, I'm 13,I'm an apprentice in this guild...and that's about it... Oh and that's Luke, he's 14, and he's also an apprentice in this guild, I usually go with him when he goes to missions since he's too stupid to take care of himself"She said while doing stuff with his left leg

"Hey!..I'm not that stupid"I yelled

"Yeah yeah...anyways... What's your name?"Lyla asked

"Oh...uhhh...m-my name is... T-Trench"He stuttered

"He's 13"I said

"Huh, I shy one eh?...so...how on earth did you get this beaten up?"Lyla asked then she took out a potion we found at a dungeon

"...I-I was hunted down by a pack of m-mightyenas"He stuttered

"...oh...I'm surprised that you're still alive after being targeted by mightyenas...this my hurt a bit"Lyla said, she squirted some on Trench's leg then wrapped it with some bandages

"That should do it"She said

"...T-Thank you...b-but...I-I don't have a-any money...I-I can't pay you"He said while fiddling with his fingers

"What? Oh nonono no need to pay us we're just happy to help!"Lyla waved her hands

"Of course even a small reward would be- AACK!"A chair suddenly fell on top of me

"Shut up!"Lyla yelled at me

"...h-he's r-right...there's m-must be something...I can do to...pay you back..."He said avoiding eye contact

"Uhhh...I dunno...you can't do things that are too tiring, since you're still injured, and we still...don't completely trust you to do any personal things...I really have no idea what I can ask you to do"Lyla said

"Uhh he can be our servant for the whole week"I said

"What?...I dunno.."Lyla said

"I-It's okay I-I c-can do that, d-don't mind my l-leg...it's not that i-injured"He said

"See!"I said then put the chair back to the corner

"Fine...but if you're gonna stay here...you'll sleep here, in this room, with him"Lyla said

"Hmm...no complains"I said

"And... We need to let the...guild master know that you'll be staying with us"Lyla said then it hit me

"Oh yeah...we can't bring any non-member in the guild without his permission"I said

"C'mon, before we get into trouble"Lyla said then held the both of us then teleported us outside the guild

"C'mon he must be in his room"Lyla said then walked in both of us followed, eyes were on us as we walked passed other guild members

"L-Lyla they're staring at us"I whispered

"Just ignore them"She said

We finally reached the guild master's room since it wasn't that far from the entrance. Lyla knocked on the wooden door

"Come in!"The guild master answered, Lyla pushed the door open then the three of us entered with Trench staying behind me

"Ah, what brings you two here?"The guild master a Garchomp asked

"Uhh mr. Scales, can we let him enter the guild?"I asked

"Why? Does he want to be an apprentice too?"He asked

"A-actually no."I said

"Well then what's his business with us?"He said

"...uhh...we had a bet and he lost now he needs to be our servant for the whole week"I said and he quickly covered his face with the newspaper and was obviously trying not to laugh, after a few seconds

"Ehem...luke hiw many time do I have to tell you that you shouldn't lie, especially to me..."He said

"Tell me lyla what's the truth"He asked

"*sigh* we found him in the park, he was injured since he was hunted down by a pack of mightyenas, he's an orphan' he doesn't have any relative, we cured his wound and he wants to pay us back but he doesn't have any money, so luke decided that he'll be our servant for a week, and he agreed and this"She said

"...so that's it...what's your name kid?"He then turned his attention to Trench

"T-Trench, sir.."He stuttered then Mr. Scales looked at us

"Is he really that shy?"He asked and both Lyla and I nodded

"Okay I'll allow you to be here in this guild but you need to join this guild"He said then Trench looks a bit nervous

"Don't worry you can't think about it take your time..and if you do join us you can leave whenever you want"He said

"I'll join.."Trench said

"You sure?"He asked

"Y-yes"Trench replied

"Well then wait here, I'll have Rachel get the paperworks"He said then walked out of the room

after an hour Trench officialy became a member of the guild

-in Luke's room-

"Okay for your first task!"I said then laid on my belly

"Give me a back rub"I said then I heard Lyla gave herself a face palm

"...o-okay..."He said then started

"Oooh yeahh~"I said then wagged my tail

"Uhh Lyla let's don't do any missions today okay?"I said

"Uhh sure I guess you want to hog him all day"She said

"i'm not 'hogging' him...you can have him once I fall asleep"I said then closed my eyes

"Hey Trench you can stop once I fall asleep okay?"I said

"*nod*"Trench did so then Lyla sat on the chair

"Anyways I'll just go to my room, Trench when you're done go to my room"Lyla said then I heard her get out of the room

"Ah~...that's some strong arm you got there"I said trying to start a conversation but I didn't get any replies

"Heh a lot of things just happened to you all of the sudden huh?"I said

"...y-yeah"he said softly

"Hey you finally talked!"I happily barked

"So...Trench...you uhhh have a brother?"I asked

"No."He said then cracked his knuckles the continued

"How about a sister?"I asked another question but the answer was the same

"...well uhh..."I can't think of anything to continue the conversation

**-Trench's POV-**

After a couple of minutes I could hear him snoring softly

"*sigh*...finally"I sighed then got out of the room and started to look for Ann's room

"...uhh...where the heck is her room"I talked to myself as I walk through the corridor, my ears dropped from sudden realization that I have no idea where her room is

"*giggle*I know...who ever he is I'm pretty sure that he can't do that..."My ears perked up as I heard someone, then a leavany and a Meganium walked passed

"Uhh excuse me..."I followed them and tried to get their attention

"Umm miss?"I continued

"Really!?"The meganium said in a shock

"Uhh miss?"I said then they finally turned their heads and looked at me

"S-sorry to b-be a bother,...b-but d-do you know where ann's room is?"I asked my shyness still getting the best of me

"Oh sure kiddo, go straight riiiiight over there *points to a pathway at the corridor* then take a right and go to the room with a butterfly sticker"The leavanny said

"Thanks"I bowed then ran to followed her directions

"Butterfly,butterfly,butterfly...butterfly!"I finally found the room

"*knock* *knock* hello? Anybody home?"I knocked on the door

"Who is it?"I was quite happy that I hear her voice because that means I got it right

"I-it's me ...your servant"I said

"Oh wait there"She said then the door knob and she quickly pulled me inside then closed the door right back

"...s-so...what d-do you want m-me to do?...and what was that for?"I asked then she took out a piece of paper

"Okay here's the list that I want you to do, oh and I just don't want any one to see that I'm letting someone in my room"Lyla said then gave me the paper

(Here's how it looks like)

[ ] Clean my room

[ ] wash the window

[ ] wait for my further commands

"The cleaning stuff is in that closet"Lyla pointed at a closet

I went to the closet and got the cleaning materials

"Oh and be careful some of those cleaning stuff is bad for your fur"She warned

"O-okay"I started cleaning

"where will I throw the trash?"I asked while swept the dusts into a dustpan

"Oh, there's a dumpster outside the guild"Lyla answered, I took the trashbag from the trash bin and walked outside

-walking to the exit-

"...hmm... There!"I saw the dumpster right infront ofhe entrance

"...well that's a weird place to put a dumpster"I talked to myself then ran to the dumpster

"*Crash* there!...now to get back to LylaaaaAAAAAH *boom*!"I quickly jumped to my side as a boulder fall to the place where I was standing

"Uuuuhhhhh"I stared at the huge rock in horror thinking that I could've been crushed

"Sorry about that!"An aerodactyl yelled from above

"O-oh it's okay!"I stood up a waved at the aerodactyl which soon left

"Hmmm...great...just great"stared at the boulder which was covering the entrance. I looked around to see if anyone was watching

"...*sigh*... I hope no one will see me"I then took my scalchop and charged a razor shell

"Stand back kid I'll handle this"A Blaziken appeared out of nowhere

"U-uhh s-sure"I withrawed my scalchop and stood back to give the Blaziken enough space

"HYAAH!"He gave the boulder one kick then it shattered into a million pieces

"There"The Blaziken then entered the guild

I quickly ran to Lyla's room, I opened the door then I was greeted by an irritated look

"What took you so long?"She stood up and placed her hands on her hips

"Oh an aerodactyl accidentally dropped a boulder and blocked the entrance...sorry for keeping you wait"I explained

"...fine...well well well you stopped stuttering"She said then I quickly blushed from embarrassment

"O-oh...hehe.."I fiddled with my fingers

"Well then go on the sooner you get this done the sooner Luke and I can give you a tour around the town"She said

"Oh okay"I continued the tasks she listed on the paper

-after 3 hours of cleaning-

"Haah!...done"I said as I slouch on a chair

"Hm?"Lyla looked at me so I quickly stood up

"W-what should I do next?"I asked

"O-oh...it's nothing...you just look like someone that I know a long long time ago"She said while laying on her belly on her bed

"Well, I'm gonna go check on L-Luke..."I said then walked to the door

"Oh I'm comin' with you"She jumped out of her bed and hugged my arm

"Uhh...I'm really not comfortable with someone being so close to my body..."I explained then she quickly separated from my arm

"Oh..sorry...like I said before you really look like someone I know before...I kinda thought that he was actually you...and I used to do that to him...sorry"She said

"Nonono i'ts okay!"I said

"Really?"She asked

"Yeah,...well I don't want to see my mistress sad don't I?, now c'mon"I said then we both luke's room, I think I can trust this Kirlia and so does to that riolu

While walking to Luke's room the eyes of pokemons we passed by we're on us, We finally reached Luke's room I turned the knob and pushed the door open and saw Luke still asleep

"He's still sleeping!?"Lyla said then walked to him

"Hey! Wake up!"Lyla yelled,

"Mrrrmm...go away"Luke groaned and wave his arm at Lyla

"And why will I do that!?Lyla yelled then I noticed that he was covering his..."nether" regions with a pillow.

"Uhh Lyla I think we should leave?...Luke has... A little problem"I said

"What do you mean! He'll get a problem if does not stop slacking off!"She yelled

"Well let him be I'm sure he'll be awake by the time we return, you did tell me that you'll give me a tour around the town"I said

"...hmph...fine..."She said and walked out the door then Luke looked at me like he's trying to say thanks

"Your welcome master"I said then walked out then closed the door

"Why do you call us master and mistress?"She asked

"Well I'll be your and his servant for the week right? So it s kinda more appropriate to call you like that"I said

"...well then as your 'mistress' I order you to just call me Lyla...I don' t want everyone thinking that I'm some kind of a slave master"She said

"Haha...s-sure mis...I mean Lyla"I said then she smiled

"C'mon we're burning daylight"She then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the town

Lyla dragged me to a cafè

"Uhh I'll have...uhhhh..."Lyla looked at the menu hanged on top of the counter

"Uhh Lyla I know you're just gonna stare at the menu for fifteen minutes and order what you usually-"

"I'll have the usual"Lyla cut off the Frilish's sentence

"Okay,...and you?"She then turned her attention to me

"O-oh...n-nothing I'm j-just-"

"Give him an apple pie"Lyla cut off my sentence

"L-lyla I don't have any money-"

"So?, I'll pay for, consider this as reward for cleaning up my room"She said then gave the Frilish the money

"B-but I'm your's and luke's servant for the whole week, I'm supposed to do what you say"I said

"Okay then, I want you to shut up, pokemons are staring"She said then I noticed that almost all the pokemon in the cafe were looking at us

"O-oh...s-sorry..."I said then looked at the ground

"here you go"She handed us the wooden tray with a slice of an apple pie and a pecha berry pie and a ...I think it's a tea..

"C'mon Trench"Lyla said then carried the tray to a table, We sat down and she started eating

"...thanks...for this...if I had any money I would pay you"I said then grabbed the slice and took a bite on it.

"Your welcome..."She said...then I tried to eat while ignoring the stares of pokemons from the other table

"Lyla why are they staring at us?"I asked feeling a little crept out

"I dunno, don't mind them just eat your food"She said while she ate the pecha berry pie

"_He used to bake pies too..._"I thought of the vaporeon that used to look after me while I ate the pie

After we ate Lyla dragged me to all sort of shops and stands in the town, it turned out that this pokemon town was highly civalized, the roads were made of cobblestones and trees where grown kinda a meter apart so hot days wouldn't be much of a bother, there were unlit torches on the side of the path since it's still day.

"Hey lyla, why do you trust me so much?,I mean you act like you and I are really old friends,but we just met, and my first impression to you and luke isn't pretty much...friendly"I asked as she dragged me trough a path she then stopped then turned around to face me

"Look, luke and I are members of a guild, and our guild master once said that as a member of the guild we should always help those who are in need no matter how little or big they're problems are, and luke and I were able to trust you since both of us are pokemons that can sorta feel emotions and through that we would know if someone can be a good friend or not."She explained

"Oh..."I said then she continued on walking

-time: sun set-

"Oh no it's getting dark, c'mon Trench tour's over we need to get back to the guild"She said then she took my arm and teleported us back to the guild

"Let's go check on Luke"she said then I noticed that the guild was now filled with all sorts of pokemon

"H-hey lyla, why are there so many pokemon in here"I asked and stood closer to Lyla since she is the only mon I know in this crowd

"They might've finished or failed their mission and came back to the guild...it's always like this here in the guild"She said

"Oh yeah that reminds me, you don't need to worry about your dinner because you can get it here for free...kinda...the guild splits the money that you earn in missions, one for the pokemon that completed the mission and one for the guild"She explained while we walked trought the crowded corridor

We kept on walking and finally reached Luke's room

"Hey Luke! Open the door!"Lyla yelled,a brief moment later we heard luke unlocking the door then the door turned and he pulled the door inwards to open it

"Hey, Lyla"Luke said then Lyla and I entered he closed the door afterwards

"I just cleaned your room! Why is it all messed up again!?"Lyla yelled

"Uhhh...sorry"Luke gave a sheepish smile

"...anyways...have you already asked alice made for an extra matress?"Lyla asked...who's alice?

"What for?"Luke asked

"Trench's going to sleep here remember? The guild doesn't have any extra rooms for him to stay at"Lyla said

"Well...he could just sleep in the bed with me" Luke said

"What do you say Trench, are you ok sleeping in bed?"Luke asked

"Uhhh...s-sure..I-I will do anything that you want, I'm your servant too, right?" I said then sat on the floor

"uhh y-yeah...n-no I mean.. If you don't want to it's okay"Luke said

"N-no really it s okay"I said while flailing my arms

"...oooookay...HEY!you stopped stuttering!"Luke said with a wide smile on his face

"Yeah but he's still a bit shy"Lyla then put a hand on my head

"Oh yeah what time is it? I'm starvin'"Luke said

"Y-YOU JUST SLEPT ALL DAY!"Lyla yelled

"So? Even if you don't do anything you'll end up hungry sooner or later"Luke said

"H-he does have a point"I smiled

"_Attention:Dinner's ready! Go get your butts up here!"A voice ringed from a small hole in the wall_

"YAY!"Luke jumped out of the bed then ran to the door

"See you at the mess hall!"Luke yelled before running off

"*sigh* well let's go too"Lyla said then we walked to the mess hall

We reached the mess hall and it was filled with pokemon there was a long table and the room was filled with lamps and the room itself has a bright yellow hue

"Hey! Over here!"We saw luke waving at the distance from a chair

We sat at the chairs beside him that he had saved, I was pretty scared since I'm in a room filled with so many pokemons

"Hey Trench what's wrong?"Luke and lyla gave me a concerned look

"Oh...n-nothing I'm just not used to be with this so many pokemon"I said giving them a smile hoping that they'll stop worrying about me

"Oh"Luke said then the a door from the far end of the room opened then a bunch of volbeats and illumises came out carrying trays of food balanced on top of they're head

"W-wow"I quietly said to myself as they put the trays infront of each and everyone on the table

We then ate the food, Luke eating like someone who didn't eat for a long time, after eating Lyla said her goodbye and left me with Luke

"C'mon Trench"Luke said then we both walked back to the room

"Okay...I'm going to take a bath"Luke said then went to the bathroom..

"Oh...s-sure.."I said then went to the bed

As I fixed the messy bed I felt something sticky on the pillow

"..yuck...what the heck is this?...hey Luke I think somebody peed on your pillow"I yelled

"What?...just put it aside"He said

"Okay"I said then finnaly finished cleaning up his bed then I started cleaning the whole room, then something caught my eye, there was something under the matress

"Hey trench what're you doing out there?"Luke asked

"Oh..I'm just cleaning up your room, oh and why do you put trash under the matress?"I said then kneeled down to get the piece of paper that was sticking out of the matress

"WHAT!?"He yelled then he quickly ran out the bathroom then he grabbed both of my arms and pulled me away from the matress

"H-hey!...you're soaking wet don't go running around you'll make the floor wet!"I said

"Well it's your fault for sticking your nose to other pokrmons business"He yelled as he pushed the paper further under the matress

"...oh...s-sorry...I-I was just trying to clean your room"I apologized

"... 's okay..just don't look under the matress (In case you don't know the matress is just a big piece of cloth sewn ogether with cottons from cottonees as the filling)

"Anyways I'm done, you can take a bath now"Luke said as he dried himself off with a towel

I went to the bathroom and took a bath, a moment after I came out amd saw that Luke was already trying to sleep

"Uhh..."I said

"Oh...here"He scooched oover and gave me a space to sleep in

"I asked someone to make you a matress but she said that it would take about 3 days"He said then I lied down

"It's okay...anyways are you sure that you're okay with this? I can sleep on the floor if you want

"Nonono! Actually I used to go to the same bed with my older brother, and he's much bigger than you,so it's okay"he said then let off a sigh

"...you have an older brother?"I asked

"Uhu...he's also in this guild"He said then puts his hands behind his head

"So he's with a team too.."I said

"nope...actually nobody knows what he's doing here he wouldn't even tell me, and by that everyone thinks that he's weak, some of them even thought that I'm the only reason that he's here...between you and me I only got in this guild because of him...but all of the guild members that have a higher position than us is really great friends with him"He said

"Uhh...wow...oh wait what did you do with the pillow?"I asked

"Pillow?"He said like he has no idea of what I've just said

"Y'know the pillow with pee on it"I sat up, after a few seconds he finally knew what I was talking about.

"oooooooh,...that pillow, I don't what it was but I'm pretty sure that it wasn't pee"I said

"Oh"I said

"Oh yeah thank you for saving me back there, I don't know how embarassed I'll be if Lyla saw me at 'that' state"He said

"O-oh sure"I said feeling a bit good for myself since I helped my 'master' for the week

"Oh and how did you know?"He asked

"Uhh w-well I don't know, I just did what I think I should to..well based on your actions, y-you w-were kinda hiding s-something..."I said

"Oh..I thought you...never mind...anyways g'night"

"Well, g'night"I said then I went to sleep

-the next day-

-Trench's POV-

I woke up as soon as the sun showed up in the horizon,

"-yawn-"I let out a big yawn then stretched my back

"I can't believe how rough he sleeps, I almost fell out of the bed"I said as I looked at luke who was still sleeping..taking most part of the bed

"Well it can't be helped...I AM just here because I'm their servant for a week,...I habe no right to speak badly of them"I talked to myself then walked to the closed window

I pushed the window open then the cold air instantly rushed in then I took in a big breath

"Hnggg~...Vannilite...I told you to ...stay away...sleep.."Luke grumbled then pulled the blanket up to his head (if you re confused about the vannilite thing go check the pokedex entry of this pokemon)

"Heh..."I closed the door then laid back on the bed and tried to sleep since there was nothing to do

-3 hours later-

"Psst, wake up"I heard someone poking my cheek

"Trench wake up"He then shook my head

"-groan-"I opened my eyes and saw luke infront of my face soaking wet

"...-groan-...maste-...Luke what...y-you're soaking wet"I said then sat up

"Yeah...go take a bath we're going on a mission today"Luke said

"O-okay"I said then went to the bathroom

-after I took a bath-

"Okay c'mon let's meet up with lyla, she doesn't like it when she's kept waiting, or else she'll...-shiver-...let's just go"Luke shivered and he ran off and I followed

A couple of minutes after we stopped infront of a huge cork board placed on a wall where Lyla was waiting with her arms crossed

"Gaah!, Lyla I tried!, AAAAH, Trench sheild me with your body!"Luke panicked and hid behind me

"...-sigh-...fine ...I'll let you off the hook this time"Lyla said

"Really!?, thank you"Luke said then was finally able to shake the fear out...what is going on here?...

"Anyways Trench, you'll be going with us on a mission, and you're going to hold the bag for us, so here"Lyla threw me a bag filled with berries and stuff

"Y-yes ma'am"I said

"Okay!...What're we going to do?"Luke said

"I already picked from the request board, we're going to deliver this parcel to a Gigalith on Terra Chasm, it's mostly inhabited by rock and ground-type pokemons so in other words we have the upper hand"Lyla said while Luke was hoping up and down obviously excited

"Okay, okay let's go!"Luke yelled then ran off

"-sigh-...c'mon Trench"Lyla said then walked to where Luke ran off, I quickly followed

We walked to the Chasm ,

-somewhere in the chasm-

"Hey, Lyla, how much further do we have to go?"Luke whined

"Uhh 10 floors left, since we just got here were basically on the first floor"Lyla said as we walked

"Aaaah, give me food"A geodude suddenly yelled...actually it's kinda funny

"Aah!"Luke yelled like a little kid, I quickly shot a water pledge at the geodude and it was an instant knockout

"Thanks Trench,...and woah you know water pledge!?"Luke said and stared at me in an awe

"Uhh...y-yeah"I said feeling a bit uncomfortablr

"C'mon guys let's get moving or else we might stay here overnight and camp out here"Lyla said

We walked trough the chasm while fighting wild pokemon on our way, with luke almost got knocked out by a golet,

"It's getting dark, but we're gettting close, just a little more guys"Lyla said

After a couple of minutes we saw the gigalith by a cliff it's ores shining with a bright orange color due to the sunset

"Excuse me sir"Lyla said then the Gigalith flinched then turned around us and charged a flash cannon

"Are you -looks at the paper- Rocklet?"Lyla asked the Gigalith then stopped

"oh you must be from the guild"The gigalith, based on it's voice it was a middle aged woman

"Uhh yes, well,here you go ma'am"Lyla said then took the parcel from the bag and gave it to the Gigalith

"Thanks, oh here's the reward"The gigalith handed us 3 reviver seeds and 200 poké's

"Bye"Lyla said then our badges suddenly glowed then we we're engulfed by a yellow light

When the light disappeared we we're infront of the corkboard inside the guild

"W-what just happened"I asked then I looked all over my body to see if there's anything wrong

"Oh yeah this must be you first time to go on a job request, after we finish the job, we are usually transported back to the guild but you can also choose wether you want to go or not"Luke said

"Oh"I felt relieved since I thought the gigalith did something to us

"Ah! Luke! You're back!"A pokemon said behind is Luke tirned quickly then jumped at the pokemon

"Big brother!"Luke yipped as he hugged the Lucario by the neck

"Miss you to little brother"The lucario placed a paw under his rump and the other on back

"But stop choking me"The Lucario said

"Boy you gained weight"The lucario added

"Pfft, oh yeah!"Luke got down then pulled me infront of the Lucario

"Big bro! Meet Trench, Trench, Gabe"Luke said

"Hm...a new member eh?..welcome to the guild kiddo, I'm Gabriel Flint, but most pokemons call me Gabe, uhhhh I'm 16 and Luke's my little brother"Gabe bent down to my height

"Uhh...uhh..h-hi"I stuttered

"Oh yeah he's a pretty shy kid, he's 13 by the way,and he's My and lyla's servant for the whole week and he's staying at my room"Luke said

"Oh, why?"Gabe asked then I quickly went near to luke's ear

"Please don't tell him the whole reason"I whispered

"Don't worry I won't"Luke answered

"Well he lost a bet"Luke said

"Oh...anyways be careful if you're going out, there was a group of mightyenas in town and I'm pretty sure that they're not from here"Gabe said then my eyes widened and I shook in terror

"Really?, maybe they're just tourists"Luke said

"I dunno they we're sniffing everywhere as if they were looking for something"Gabe said

"Oh...anyways"Luke jumped to his brother's shoulders

"Let's go get some ice cream!"Luke yelled as he played with his brother's hair

"Hehe...sure li'l bro"Gabe held luke's feet to keep him from falling

"How 'bout you guys?"Gabe asked

"Well...I have to pass, I'm the only one that Trench knows when you two leave"Lyla said then I quickly felt some guilt, since I was keeping her to do what she wants even how silly it is

"Uhh it's okay I will just stay at Luke's room anyways"I said trying to convince her to go

"Hey kid, why don't you wanna go?"Gabe then looked at me

"Oh...uhh...I don't want to be a bother..t-to ya"I stuttered

"Psssh, just go with us"Gabe said

"But-"

"-no buts, c'mon"Gabe gut off my sentence then turned around then walked out of the guild

"C'mon Trench"Lyla said then we both ran to catch up with them

We walked to a building with a big picture of Ice cream, coffee, and foods attached to the roof

I followed them to a table with 4 seats

"So, which one do you want?"Gabe asked

"I want a..I'll just have the usual"Luke yipped

"And Lyla?"Gabe asked

"I'll just have the plain vanilla"Lyla said then Gabe turned his attention to me

"And you?"He asked

"Oh..uhh..."I said not sure what to say since this is the first time I'm ever been in this kind of building

"you should try this one Trench!,it's really good"Luke leaned over then pointed his finger to a picture of an ice cream with a lot of toppings

"Uhh..."I looked at the price and Ias pretty shocked since was really expensive

"I-it's too expensive, can't I just pass?"I asked

"..woah...I've never saw someome so young and refused to eat ice cream"Gabe said like it was really sometthing a 13 yr old won't do

"C'mon kiddo, just pick whatever you want" Gabe said

"Uhh..."I stared at the menu

"_This is pretty hard! Oh glob...uhhhh"_I spoke in my mind

"Just have what I'm having Trench"Luke said

"...oh...uhh...o-ok"I said

"Okay...wait here"Gabe said then went over the counter

"Hey!Glaceon! Order up!"The Leafeon yelled over a hole behind him( Glaceon uses his ice-type moves to make ice cream...don't ask how)

A moment after Gabe came back with a tray, with the sundaes

"Okay...vanilla for Lyla, and these two to these two.."He handed us the sundaes

"And this is for me"He grabbed the last sundae and started Ice cream, they started eating while I stared at mine

"What's wrong kiddo?"Gabe asked

"...oh it's nothing...this is just my first time..."I said then all three of them stared at me in a shock

"You've never ate Ice cream before!?"Luke asked

"I have but not this...This!"I said and pointed at the ice cream infront of me with all sorts of toppings

"Oh...well then you better hurry up and eat it before it melts...or before Luke snatch it from you"Gabe said then I took the spoon and started eating

"_Woah...this is amazing!..."_I yelled in my mind and kept on eating

After we ate

".w-wow...oh and thanks by the way"I said to Gabe, Then he put his hand on my head then ruffled my hair

"Don't mention it, anyways, hey Lyla teleport us back I don t feel like walking"Gabe said then Lyla nodded, a white light engulfed us then we were back at the guild

"Hey, Gabe can I sleep in your room tonight?"Luke said as he hold on to his brother's head

"I dunno, and when do you plan to get down?"Gabe laughed

"When I feel like I want to...and c'mon I wanna sleep there"Luke complained

"Well I remember someone saying that he's old enough to sleep alone"Gabe teased

"Hmmph...still!"Luke huffed

"Hey Lyla"I turned my head to Lyla who was walking beside me

"I know, I know, you were gonna ask why they are so close to each other, am I right?"Lyla said

"Uhhh...y-yeah...h-how did you know?"I smiled

"Everyone asks me the same question, with me being his partner and all...anyways, Gabe is the only family member that Luke has"Lyla said

"What?"I looked at her in a shock

"_Yeah...well I really don't know the whole story why, heck nobody does even the guild master but please don't ask them about it they'll get really depressed when someone brings that topic up"_Lyla used her psychic ability to talk to me

"_Oh...okay"_I said in my mind

"Hey sorry to interrupt but we want to be part of your little chat"Gabe said

"Oh!...uhhh...o-okay?"I said

"Okay what're we talking about?"Gabe said

"Uhh...w-we were uhh...talking about uhh..."I tried to think of something to say...

"-how to get more reviver seeds!"Lyla blurted out which made both of us earn a curios look from the brothers

"O-okay?"Gabe said

"So...Gabe can I sleep at your room? You really didn't answered me you just changed the topic"Luke said

"Uhh...do you really want to leave your roommate alone?"Gabe asked then Luke pouted

"He's old enough to sleep alone Gabe"Luke said

"You sure?"Gabe said

"...fine...I'll sleep at your place some other time"Luke pouted then Gabe stopped walking and so did we then grabbed Luke and puts him down

"Well then here's my room, g'night little brother" Gabe said

"G'night"Luke said then Gabe went in the room

"Well then let's go get some sleep"Luke said then we walked to our rooms

After a moment we reached my and Luke's room then Lyla teleported to her own room,there's still only one bed since Liligant is still making one, Then we went to sleep

Water28:Sooooo how was it?

Trench:I wish I had an older brother

Luke:why

Trench: so I can have someone to rely on

Luke: oh


	2. Chapter 2

**Water28: Helllo! Again!**

**Luke: hey let me play with my brother! -hugs Gabe-**

**Water28: you'll get what you want later**

**Luke:awww**

**Water28:anyways...on with the story**

Chapter 2

-Luke's POV-

"Mmmmm~...y-yeah..."I tightly hugged something or someone in a dark room and I was rubbing my erect cock on it

"Oh~"I said as I licked it

"Oh~...GAAAH!"I yelled then I suddenly noticed that I was on the floor with my pillow all wet with my saliva

"What the?..."I quickly looked at my groin then saw that I was hard

"_Oh noo! What if Trench saw it!_" I then poked my from the side of the bed then saw that Trench was still asleep

"Phew!"I sighed in relief

"...hm...all that was just a dream...hehe...and...w-was I enjoying it?...gaah what the heck is happening to me.."I talked to myself then waited for my erection to go away before going back to bed since it was still dark, kinda like four in the morning

A few minutes later

"There.."I then climbed back up to the bed and tried to go back to sleep

-a few hours later-

"Master, hey master! Wake up sir! The intercom said that all members must go to the main hall under 45 minutes!"I heard as I felt Trench trying to wake me up

"...H-hey...-yawn-...didn't I tell you to call me by my name and not master?"I Drowzily said

"Y-yeah...but I am your servant for the whole week remember? and I shall adress you as master and Mistress Ann, mistress!"He explained

"Okay then if you don't stop calling me master I'm going to rape you"I said trying to scare him

"Well if master wishes, I shall let you do what you please and I shall not complain"He said then bowed down

"W-what the heck!?, -sigh- just stop calling me master, and I'm pretty sure you have no idea what 'rape' is don't ya?"I sighed

"Nope"He said then I face slapped myself

"Anyways let's go to the main hall"Trench said then stood upright

"Yeah, yeah"I said then got out of the bed

"Let's go"I said then walked out of the room and Trench followed

We walked to the main hall and thankfully we were'nt the last ones to come

"-mons chattering-"

"-Ehem-"The guild master loudly cleared his throat then everybody instantly stopped talking then faced the guild master who was standing on an elevated wood thing

"Is everyone here?"Mr. Scales asked

"Okay...as the schedule we always do during this day of the week every member of the guild will go to the training grounds

"That is all, I will give all of you 20 minutes to get ready, all of you are dismissed"Mr. Scales said then everyone left and went to who knows where

"Trench, I'm gonna go...poop so yeah"I then ran off

-Trench's POV-

"Well, that's a bit random"I talked to myself as I stared to the direction where Luke went,

"Hey there cutie~" someone poked my shoulder, I turned around to see a Buneary with her hands behind her back and was slightly leaning forward

"Uhhh hello there,uhh...d-do you n-need something?"I said trying to be polite even how my 'shyness..instict' is screaming to bail

"Uhh yeah, What's your name?"She said

"Uhh T-Trench" I said

"Ooh~..anyways you're new here aren't you?"She then went nearer then put her hand on my chest

"Uhhh m-miss you're a bit too close"I said as I back away

"Oh really~?"She leaned closer again

"Uhh I-I have to go, uh...e-excuse me"I stuttered then ran away

"O-okay...that was weird"I talked to myself as I ran to Ann's room

After a few seconds I reached ann's room

"-knock- -knock- hey ann! It's me! Can I come in?"I yelled, The door knob turned then it opened

"Hey Trech, oh yeah sure come in"Lyla said so I came in and sat on her bed

"...soo...I didn't see you at the main hall, where were you?"I asked

"Oh I was here, actually I was sleeping well sleeping until you woke me up"She laughed

"Oh...I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you we're sleeping, I-I'll better get going, I don't want to disturb you"I said

"No!...I mean...stay...I could use a little company-yawn-"Ann said then sat beside me

"O-okay...wait, why were you still sleeping?"I asked

"-yawn- I helped Thorn around the training facility last night...it took us about -yawn- 3 hours to get all of them in place"She groggily said

"Oh...who's thorn?"I asked

"He's the..-yawn- head of the training facility"She said

"Oh...wait why were you helping the teacher? Isn't there someone here in the guild assigned for that sort of thing?"I asked

"-yawn-...yeah...and that's me"Lyla said

"Oh.."I then pushed and forced her to lie down on the bed then I pulled the blanket up to her chest

"Get some rest mistress"I said

"Don't call me mistress"She said but her eyes were already closed

"Okay, see you later"I then walked out of the room

Since I have nowhere else to go I went back to Luke's room

-in luke's room-

-General pov-

"...where the heck is it?"Luke said as he rumaged trough a wooden box

"Hey Luke, I'm ba-...what're you doing?"Trench came in trying not to yell at Luke since he just finished cleaning yesterday

"Oh I'm looking for something, oh don't worry, I'll clean all of this up later"Luke said

"Phew...anyways what are you looking for maybe I can help"Trench said and crouched down beside Luke

"It's a red scarf"Luke answered

"Oh..I think I saw it ...oooooooover..."Trench stood up and walked to the side of the bed

"Here!"He took the scarf underneath the bed

"Oh yeahhh! Why didn't I checked under the bed"Luke said then took the scarf

"Thanks dude"Luke yipped

"No prob,...wait, what are goin' to do with that scarf I've never seen you wear it before"Trench asked as Luke happily wrapped it around his neck

"Oh...this...i-it's really special to me...and I only wear it if I'm cold or ...when I feel that I want to"Luke said with a sudden change to his emotion, then an awkward silence filled the room

"...a-anyways we should get going, it's almost time"Trench said then Luke stopped staring at the floor then nodded

Luke and Trench left the room, and since Trench had no idea where the training facility is Luke took the lead

-place:Entrance to the training facility-

Not long after they reached a big roofless dome surrounded by a moat

"Woah..." Trench stared in an awe at the training facility

"I-it's so big!"Trench said

"Y-yeah...now c'mon"Luke said then went in Trench then followed

Luke and trench joined the crowd of guild members huddled infront of a high wooden outpost thingy

After a few minutes all of the guild members was in the crowd

"Is everyone here?"Scales asked the crowd from the outpost

"-ehem-...okay now all of you are going to spar against each other, now everyone's name is written in pieces of paper in this box, so there will be no telling who each and everyone of you will be fighting against, that is all."As soon as Scales finished talking chatter filled the atmosphere

"Okay...for out first battle...MARY! aaaaaand... GALE!"a Floatzel and an Absol walked infront

"Now everyone you know the drill"Scales yelled then everyone went and sat on the logs placed at the side of the battle area

"Hey luke, are they really going to fight?"Trench asked Luke who was seated beside him

"Uh-huh, actually each and everyone of us will!"Luke happily said

"Wh-what!? even me!?"Trench asked in a shock

"Uh-huh so you better get ready"Luke said

"Wh-wha? I-I don't want to fight, I-I-"Trench started to panic and hyperventilate

"Don't worry you'll be fine I saw how you fight when we went on a mission, and I think you can handle yourself, plus you survived and escaped from being hunted by mightyenas solo"Luke said

"Still"Trench said

"Anyways...no roof huh?"Trench said

"Yup, that way you can still use moves that changes the weather or needs the right westher to work, and for those pokemon with abilities that rely on the weather like swift swim or chlorophyll"Luke said

"Oh..."Trench said then turned his attention back to the battling pokemon

"Yawn- hey guys"Lyla suddenly appeared out of nowhere

"Gaaah!...-falls down-...geez Lyla I told you to stop scaring me like that"Luke said while brushing off some dirt from his body

"But I wasn't trying to scare you this time, all I did was say 'hey guys'"Lyla said

"Hmph!"Luke sat on the log

"Hey scooch over"Lyla squeezed herself in between Luke and Trench

"And the winner is... GALE!"A loudred yelled from the center of the battle field...(well it was a bit one-sided battle after all since Gale knows razor wind and fireblast, both will deal great damage to grass types)

"THE GUILD MASTER IS NOW GOING TO PICK OUR NEXT BATTLERS!"The loudred yelled

"What kind of sparring is this!? i-it's like a tournament or something!"Trench yelled and was obviously panicing

"Shhhh!"Lyla covered Trench's mouth with her hand

"Just stay quiet, okay?"Lyla said

"...-nod-"Trench finally calmed down

"...y-yeah...th-there's nothing to be afraid off...It'll be fine-"Trench was cut off by the Loudred

"TRENCH AND RROBERT!"Trench's pupils shrunk to the size of a grain of a sand

"Yeah...I'll go to Luke's room until all of this is over"Trench stood up and tried to escape but ultimately failed since Lyla held him in place with psychic

"You're not going bail out...and you can't because it's the rules so...break a leg!,"Lyla threw Trench right at the center of the battle ground where a metagros was waiting

"WOOOOHOOOO! Go Trench!"Luke cheered while Trench was shaking barely able to stand up

"So, you must be the new kid"Fero the metagros said

"Y-yes sir..."Trench stuttered

"Well I don't actually know how to hold back...so after this...no hard feelings m'kay kid?"Fero said

"Y-yeah...s-sure..."Trench nodded but was screaming in his head

"READY!SET!"The Loudred yelled,

"GO!" as soon as the loudred finished the metagross charged at Trench with a meteor mash

"W-woah.."Trench got hit and fell to the ground, The metagross quickly aimed a thunder punch Trench

"TRENCH! WATCH OUT!"Luke yelled, Trench looked up and saw the metagross' hand engulfed with yellow electricity

"Woah!"Trench dodged the attack but almost got hit by another thunder punch from his other arm

"gaah!"Trench quickly got away and tried not to scream any louder

"_Okay I'm probably going to lose but that's okay!,i-it's not like my whole life depends on it!""Trench thought out loud_

"GAAAH!"Trench got hit by a meteor mash direcly to his chest

"When your fighting someone, don't get distracted"The metagross said and charged towards Trench with another meteor mash

"_Oh no! Here he comes again!"_Trench looked at the huge body of metal charging towards him

"_Oh no that's Giga impact!, WHAT'LLIDOWHAT'LLIDO!"Trench ran around in circles obviously panicking, _Trench miraculously dodged the attack

_"Wait he's a steel type...so 'that'move is my only chance of beating him...I just need to get close enough...but.."_An idea struck Trench like a lightning bolt.

_-back at the audience-_

_"_Hey li'l bro"Gabe came out from nowhere then rustled Luke's hair

"Oh, hey Gabe, where have you been?"Luke asked

"Uhhhh...I have some...thing to do...a-anyways you wanna sit by Dwayne?, you could ask him for some advice, you ARe going to fight someone later you know"Gabe asked

"Oh..yeah sure"Luke said then jumped to his older brother's shoulder

"How 'bout you lyla?, you might get lonely here"Gabe said

"...I don't have much of a choice do I?"Lyla said then stood up

"Yup"Luke smirked..

-At the log where 'dwayne' is-

"Uhh isn' t he overdoing it? I mean his opponent is just a kid"a Blaziken said

"Well you know Robert, he doesn't know what 'holding back' means" a petilil said while watching the battle

"I really feel sorry for that kid"The blaziken said the crossed his arms

"Sorry for who?"The blaziken turned his head and saw Gabe with Luke sitting on top of his shoulders and Lyla beside him

"Hi Dwayne! Hi Alice!"Luke happily waved his arms

"Heya kiddo"Dwayne said

"Hey Dwayne!"Luke jumped off gabe then talked with Dwayne while Gabe and Lyla sat on the free space beside Alice(the petilil)

"Hey Gabe do you know that kid?"Alice asked Gabe

"Uhh sorta..why do you ask?"Gabe answered

"Well...for a kid he's kinda good, I mean most sparring battles against Robert only last for a few seconds"Alice said

"...oh...well you do have a point"Gabe said

"Who do you think will win?"Alice asked Gabe

"by the looks of it it's kinda one sided, Trench's moveset probably is conposed of water and normal type attacks both non effective to steel types, while Robert's are composed of normal,psychic,steel, and electric types three of them are good to use against Trench especially his thunder punch...but who knows"Gabe said then Alice stared at him jaw-dropped

"W-well that's just an observation, plus I saw Robert spar before so it's normal that I remember his moveset"Gabe said

"Still..."Alice said

-back at Trench and Robert-

Robert charged at Trench with a meteor mash

"_Okay that's it"_Trench stood firm and braced himself

-Back at the crowd-

"What is he doing?""is he giving up?"Chatter fillled the crowds

"Trench!what are you doing!?"Luke yelled

-back at Trench-

"GAAAAH!"Trench got hit directly at his stomach then Robert walked back

.

.

.

,

Trench fainted

"Trench is unable to battle robert wins!"The loudred spoke

"Okay... Someone please get them to somewhere a bit comfortable"the guild master said with a sweat drop

"Trench!"Luke yelled then bith he and Lyla ran up to him while Alice and Dwayne went after Robert leaving Gabe alone at the log

-Trench's Pov-

"Nggg...wh-where am I?.-ow!"I tried to get up but then a horrific pain surged from my back

"Trench you're awake!oh and stay down" Lyla yelled happily

"dude! Are you okay?!"luke yelled

"Huh?...o-oooh yeah I sparred with someone"

"Yeah, for a little guy you sure pack a punch!"a familiar masculine voice said from my side I turned to see who it was then my iris shrunk like before as I saw the metagross I quickly got up and started bowing

"I'm sorry!'I'm sorry I'm sorry!"I yelled over and over as I bowed (this would be a lot easier to type as gomenasai haha)

"H-hey, why are you apologizing? It was a sparring kiddo so forget about it!"He said with a loud but sorta nice voice then pat my back

"More like a battle to the death"I heard Luke whispered at Lyla

"Really!?, I mean...oh"I said then lied back down to the log

"Wait"Lyla said then she gently lifted my head then she scooched over then she laid it on her lap

"..uh Lyla?"I asked

"Shh I don't mind"She said then I felt my cheeks got a bit hotter so I looked away

"Hey! i wanna be a part of this"Luke said the he lifted my feet then did what Lyla did...but to my feet...this is getting awkward

"i look like a dork right now"I said with a blush then they both laughed

-Gabe's POV-

"Hey Robert you sure you just wanna cover that with just a bandage?,I could use heal pulse on it if you want to"I offered and pointed at his wound

"No thanks, I'll use this to get near her"He said then his eyes tuened to hearts

"Eh?"I looked at him in a confused face

"He seems to have a crush on the guild's nurse"Dwayne said

"What? He likes Kangaskan!?"I asked ina shock

"No, the new nurse the guikd just recruited a new one,..oh there she is right now!"Dwayne pointed to a Lopunny

"W-well s-she is pretty hot"I said

"Hey I saw her first!"Robert yelled

"Yeah yeah, I'm not interested in her anyways so don't worry"I said with a laugh

"Oh...well then I better go and...get my arm fixed"Robert said then hovered to the lopunny

"Hehe it's pretty cute that Robert is still trying"Alice giggled

"Hey Gabe, those three get along oretty well don't they?"Alice said then pointed to Trench who was blushing madly from embarrassment and was still lying down with his head on Lyla's lap and Feet on Luke's lap while Lyla and Luke laughed

"Yeah...I'll say I'm pretty jelous"I said then stared at them with a bitter smile

"W-woah don't go there again, we don't like seeing you so bummed out because you miss-hmm!"Dwayne bkurted iut then alice quickly covered his mouth err beak..or whatever

"I-it's okay...I'I think I'll just go out for a minute"I said with my head down then stood uo then walked away

-general pov-

As soon Gabe was out of sight

"Great! Now he's all bummed out again!"Alice yelled

"Well how is it my fault!?"Dwayne yelled

"You just have to bring THAT up!" alice yelled back

"Hm?,hey Luke what's wrong with your brother?"Trench looked at Luke who was now worried

"O-oh...i-it's nothing,...I'll tell you some other time"Luke said but without his usual cheery voice

a short while after Luke also had his battle but he lost since his opponent was a medicham

The day of sparring went on, after the last pair finished battling...

"Okay now everyone is done...okay, scorn please come here"Scales said then a bipedal mon covered with blackclothing with the parts on his torso thickly covered suddenly appeared in the middle of the battle field

"Now who wants to take him on and try to defeat him?"Scales asked but the crowd didn't say a word

"W-who is that?"Trench asked as he started to get up but was pushed down by Lyla

"That's scorn, he is one of the most powerful member we have, but nobody actually knows what kind of pokemon he really is"Lyla explained

"I wonder who's gonna fight him"Luke said thwn a salamence flew from the crows to the field

"Okay...loudred"after giving loudred a nod

"FIGHT!"Loudred yelled, Then salamance used flamethrower, the hurdling fire charged towards scorn who was just standing still with his eyes close, the fire got closer, scorn opened his eyes which was now glowing then the fire stopped in its tracks conpletely engulfed by a blueish color, the fire swirled around scorn, every one on the crowd stayed in awe on how he was able to manipulate the opponent's attack

"GRAAAAH!"the salamence roared as it charges to scorn with a take down, the fire engulfed scorn, the salamence hit the passed trough the fire with a hole where it used to be. The salamence quickly flew to the air after he realized that his opponent used dig. The salamence looked everywhere and tried to spot scorn who was still not visible

"HE'S BEHIND YOU!"a random pokemon yelled from the crowd all of our attention was quickly turned to the air where the salamence was and were scorn is floating behind the salamence

Scorn lifted his arm and faced his palm towards the dragon type

"I-I can't move!"The salamence's loud voice said

"That's one powerful psychic(move not the type, since you might get confused)"Lyla mutters

Then beam came from scorn then hit the salamance who had no hope of escape

The salamence now heavily wounded started falling, but before it could hit the ground it was stopped by scorn's psychic and then he gently lays him down, then scorn descended then gave the salamence a bow as a sign of respect...then every one was completely speechless well except for some

"W-wow"Trench stared in an awe

"Nurse!"Scales yelled then the lopunny which robert was gawking at and a kanghaskan rushed to the salamance

The kangaskan carried it to the entrance and soon left the training facility

"Ehem...well then everyone let's call it a day unless someone wants to fight him"Scales said but noone wanted to fight him

"Well then,everyone's dismissed"Scales said then everyone walked out of the arena

"Now will you let me go?"trench asked

"Haha..sure"Lyla laughed then trench got up then the threesome walked away as the afternoon sky got darker and darker as night came, a shortwhile later everyone epate at thw same huge table.

-Luke's room-

"Hey Trench you didn't tell us that you we're so good at fighting"Luke said

"Ehehe, you're just saying that"Trench laughed at the embarrassment

"No seriously dude, robert is a high ranked explorer!, explorer!, and we're basically just apprentices! And you won!"Luke yelled

"No, I didn't win it was a draw"I said

"Well he also didn't win, so there we're no losers!"Luke yelled

"And no winners"I blankly said

"Yeah but, that was just...wow"Luke said then plopped downon his back at the bed

"Hehe...well then...what's up with your brother?"Trench asked then sat down at the side of the bed

"Uhh...i-it's kinda...a bit personnal and I kinda promised him that I won't tell anyone"He said

"Oh..."Trench said

"Well I can tell you one thing, it happened a looooong time ago, actually he just evolved to a lucario when it happened"Luke said

"...o-okay? I guess..that helped?"Trench said

"Well...so you know where he is now?"I asked

"Nope, but he's probably sulking in his room or somewhere else"Luke said

"Oh"Trench said as he stared at the star-filled night sky trough the window

"...Gaaah!, I'm so bored!, hey do you wanna go to Lyla's room?"Trench asked

"Uhh...s-sure?"Trench unsurely answered then he was dragged by Luke outside the room, after locking the room the two mons walked through the busy and pokemon filled corridor

"Sheesh is this place always this crowded?"I asked

"Yeah! isn't great! The place is always lively"Luke said happily

"Well...I guess you can say that"Trench said

After walking trough the mass of mons The twosomw finally reached Lyla's room

"-knock- -knock- hey Lyla it's us! Can we come in?" luke yelled then after hearding an assuring click as the door got unlocked, Luke and Trench entered her room locking the door afterwards

"So what brings you two here?"Lyla asked while reading a book while lying on the bed on her stomach

"I came to see if you needed something I still have about four days"Trench said

"And I was bored as heck!"Luke complained

"And how is that my problem?"Lyla glared at luke

"Hmph"Luke pouted

"A-anyways, do you want anything?"Trench asked then she did some thinking

"...well...now that you mentioned it, I want company, so you two!,get your cute little butts over here"Lyla said so Trench and Luke did

"Soo...Trench!"Lyla suddenly said

"Hm?"Trench asked

"What do you think about me and Luke"Lyla asked

"Uhh"Trench took some few seconds then was finaally able to answer

"i think you two are really close to each other"Trench tried to pull it of with an innocent smile almost like sparkles circling around his head but was replaced with stars since Lyla hit him with a pillow

"No I mean our attitude and stuff!"Lyla said

"Ehehe...well...Lyla I guess...you're the uhh...responsible one?...and luke's the...uhh...I guess the childish one?"Trench unsurely said

"...I guess that'll do"Lyla said obviously unamused

"A-anyways,...what now..."Luke said

"Uhh...I-I don't know"Lyla said

"Uhh...well...I AM your servant what do you two want me to do?"Trench asked

"Strip off"Luke quickly said

"Eeeww! Gross! I'm a girl you know!"Lyla yelled

"Well if Luke wishes"I grab hold on the waist band of the dark blue thing wrapped around my waist

"NONONONO I was just joking"Luke shook his arms

"hehe, I know, I was too, eventhough I'm your servant I still wanna keep my dignity"I said jokingly

"...r-right...well then...let's play a game!"Luke excitedly said

"What kind of game?"Trench asked

"Poker"Luke said

"Well that's okay I guess"Lyla said

"Strip po- Gaaah!"Luke's sentence was cut off as a pillow flew directly at his face

"How about you Trench got any ideas?" Lyla asked me smiling as if she didn't to anything

"Uhh...n-no"Trench said

"Oh...well then lie down on my lap"Lyla said

"W-what!?"Trench complained

"You're supposed to do what ever we say, remember?"Lyla said

"Well...yeah but...-sigh- fine..."Trench sighed in defeat and did what he was told, then Lyla started stroking his hair

"This is so awkward"Trench said

"Haha...it feels like I have a pet"Lyla laughed while Trench grunted with embarassment, Luke's head slowly rose from the side of the bed

"Trench and Lyla sitting in- Gaaah!"A pillow once again flew to his face

"Hehe c'mere puppy"Lyla joked

"I'm not a puppy"Luke pouted

"Just c'mere"Lyla said patting the area beside her, so Luke did

"Now lie down on your stomach"Lyla said, luke followed

"Good boy"Lyla said

"Stop treating me like a- oh...yeah...d-don't stop"Luke's ears almost instantly dropped with his tail releasing a burst of wags as Lyla pets his hed with her free arm

"Mmm~"Luke scooched nearer Lyla

"Haha"Lyla laughed after a few minutes of scratching,petting and stroking both Luke and Trench got sleepy

"Hey Lyla can we...sleep here for tonight?"Luke begged

"Sure!...you two ARE my friends"Lyla said

"_F-friend._.."The word quickly shot trough his mind...

"_F-friend...I hope..this one will last..."_Trench thought then closed his eyes...Then his eyes shot wide open then sprang out of the bed

"Trench? Is there something wrong?"Lyla asked

"W-well you're a girl and you're going to sleep with two boys on your bed, isn't that...undecent?"Trench asked...but actually he just heard that from his 'older brother'

"Ohh pssh just get in here"Lyla said then used psychic to fetch the pillows on the floor then placed them at the head of the bed

"Now c'mon I wanna sleep"Lyla said then lay her hed on the pillow

"But"Trench complained

"No buts"Lyla said...after a few seconds Trench finally lied down, Lyla used psychic to turn off the light then went to sleep

"G'night"Lyla said

"Night"Trench replied while Luke was already softly snoring

**Water28:So what do you guys think?**

**Luke: why did you make medicham my opponent? (TΔT)**

**Trench:cheer up Luke, it was just a sparring**

**Luke:easy for you to say, you looked so awesome out there**

**Trench:ehehehe**

**Water28:fine I ll make it up to you**

**Luke:how?**

**Water28:it's a secret~**

**Luke:tell me!**

**Trench:anyways please don't forget to leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**water28:Heeeey!**

**Luke:hmph!...I'm still mad at you...**

**Water28:ehehe...don't worry~...in this chapter you can finally play with you're older brother**

**Luke:I'll be the judge of that**

**Water28:you won't be disappointed**

-luke POV-

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the ceiling

"S-something's different..."I said half awake

"...o-oh yeah...Lyla started petting me and I did that again...this is so embarassing"I quietly talked to myself

"Good thing they're still asleep"I sat up then looked at the my teammates then I turned my attention towards the window, showing the dark sky

"W-what time is it?"I looked at the wall clock that the guild master traded with some humans, we don't actually know how he got and traded with the humans without getting caught...and how he even get near the land where humans are

It was a bit hard trying to look at the clock since it was really dark and it was at the end of the room but I managed to see it

"2:35"I talked to myself then laid back down

"Better get some more sleep"I said then tried to go back to sleep

-few hours later-

"Nngg"I groaned as someone shook me waking me from my sleep

"Luke, wake up!"Trench said as he shook my body gently

"Y-yeah...I-I'm up"I said then stretched my arms and back then sat up

"Haha I didn't know that you could be easily manipulated"Trench laughed then he started to pet my head my tongue instantly lolled out then my tail syarted wagging creating soft aounds as it hit the bed

"N-no!"I fought the urge then pushed his arm away

"Haha"He laughed as I blushed from embarassment

"A-anyways...where's Lyla?"I asked trying to change the topic

"Oh she left, she said that she wanted to take a look at the request board so she left"Trench said

"Oh..."I said then tried to think of something to continue the conversation

"So...how long have you and Lyla been partners?"Trench asked

"Oh...uhh...since I was...uhh...I guess...when I was finally capable to take on missions and such"I said

"Oh...so umm...I have a question..."Trench said and was avoiding eyecontact

"Hm?...sure what is it?"I tilted my head from confusion

"Do you know anything about Lyla's history and stuff?, like where she used to live or stuffs like that"Trench asked

"...uhhh...well I think that she lived her entire life here in the guild"I said, now that he mentioned it I really don't know much about Lyla's past and stuff

"Oh..."Trench sighed...wait..I saw a sign of disappointment on Trench's face

"Hey what's with the long face?"I asked

"Huh?, I-I'm not sad"Trench then shook his hand at me

"You su-"My sentence was cut off when the door was opened and hit the wall so loudly

"I'm back!...oh Luke your awake!, I guess I shouldn't have done that, I thought you were still asleep"Lyla jokingly said

"Anyways choosing from todays requests was really hard"Lyla then sat on the bed with us

"So The only mission that I saw that was doable was this"she then showed us the poster, as I read the poster I noticed that it was on misty forest

"Hey what gives! This place is crawlin' with psychic and flying types!"I complained since it was a fighting type's worst nightmare to go to such a place

"Yeah...you're gonna sit this one out..."Lyla said

"But...isn't there any requests that I can go?"I asked

"...there is one...but dark chasm...but most of the mons there are dark types and electric types"Lyla said

"...but..."I said eventhough I already lost hope

"Well look at the bright side!, you can finally play with your brother all day long"Lyla said in attempt to cheer me up..

"...f-fine..."I said the Trench gave me a pat on the back

"Well then c'mon Trench let's get ready!"Lyla said then took Trench's hand then dragged him off

"-sigh-...well...better go find my nii-chan"I jumped off the bed, walked out of the room and locked the door afterwards

I went to my brother's room but he wasn't there so I started looking around

"Hey have you seen Gabriel?"I asked a roserade but she shook her hed

"Hey have you seen Gabriel?"I asked a Lampent reading a book but he also shook his head

After 20 minutes of asking around..

"Have you seen Gabriel?"I asked a Zangoose

"Oh yeah, the lame-ucario"Luke's ears perked up and instantly got mad

"He s not Lame!"I yelled

"Then tell me why didn't your brother fought yesterday?"He asked in a teasingly manner

"Well that's because he...he was busy doing something"I fought

"See? You don't even know!"he said

"Still you have no right to call him lame!"I yelled

"Oh really? If he wasn't lame then why is he letting his little brother fight for him?"He insulted

"Well duh he isn't here! How on earth will he know!? use your brain knuckle head!"I snapped

"What did you call me?"He angrily asked and readied his claws

"Knu-ckle head!"I said syllable per syllable since I was so angry at him

"That's it! You're gonna-"His sentence was cut off as a giant metallic hand got in between us

"Hey! What's the big idea!"The zangoose angrily asked but stopped when he noticed that he was talking to Robert

"Have you forgotten about the rules of this guild?"Robert asked calmly but he was really scary as heck

"..."The zangoose couldn't say anything

"Leave"Robert said the the zangoose walked away

"Gabe's at the training facility c'mon I'll take you there"Robert said then I hopped onto his back

"Geez who was that guy anyway,"Luke said

"That's Zack he's a bully around here, you don't know about him pretty much since you're always with Lyla in your room"Robert said as he hovered trough the crowded corridor

"I know him, I just don't know his name.."I said

"So...what's my brother doing at the Training facility?"I asked

"Cleaning..."robert said then we finally got out of the guild now robert is hovering trough the lush green grass

"Why?"I asked then the training facility came to view

"Beats me"Robert said then we finally entered the facility and there was my brother dumping dirt and rocks at the craters and holes

"Nii-chan!"I yelled then ran up to him

"Oh hey luk-gaah!-"I hugged him just below his chest spike.

"Well somebody missed me huh?"He then pat my head

"Lyla and Trench went to misty forest so I was left here, and that means I can play with you aaaaaalll day"I happily said

"Hehe...sure...but you have to wait, I still need to clean all of this up"Gabe said

"Okay!"I said then released him from my hug

"Aww I wish I have a little brother like you Luke"Alice said

"Oh hey Alice!"I waved my hand

"Hey Gabe! Where do you want this rocks"Dwayne asked while pushing a wheel barrow filled with rocks

"Just put them in a hole"Gabe said

"Hey, why are you guys here?"I asked Alice

"Oh we're helping you're brother out"Alice said

"They're going to do all of that manual labor while I bring them berries and such"Alice said

"why?"I asked

"Well Gabe's our friend and we wanted to help"Alice said

"So...Luke...you're 15 right?"she asked

"...yeah.."I said

"So...do you have a crush?"She asked then my face quickly got red

"Uhmmm...uhh...I don't wanna talk about those sort of things"I complained

"Haha, you're so cute!"she said as she pinched my cheeks

"Ehehe...ow"I said while rubbing my cheeks

"Hey Gabe! can I help!?"I asked

"...Go smash those boulders there!, that should be easy enough for you"Gabe yelled

"Okay!"I yelled back then went to the boulders then started using force palm on the massive boulder, well it did hurt just a little but it was endurable since I was a fighting type

After using force palm on the boulder for about ten times it finally crumbled into smaller pieces of rocks

"Hah..."I wiped of the sweat from my head with my right paw

"Hey! I'm done over here!"I yelled then the rocks started floating engulfed in a bluish light

"Hey Gabe! Where do you want these"Robert asked his eyes glowing the same color as the light engulfing the rocks

"Just put it in the sack"Gabe said

-after hours of smashing rocks and dumping them into holes we finally did it-

"Woo! Done!"Dwayne yelled

"Thanks guys! Oh and you too luke" Gabe said

"No prob!"They said as they left

"Well then..c'mon Luke we need to take a bath first"Gabe said then walked away

"Wait up!"I then ran to him

-Gabe's room-

"The bath's ready!"He said from the bathroom so I went in

"Here you go first I'll go wait outside"He said then walk towards the door I quickly closed the door then blocked it

"Hey!, how am I supposed to get out?"He asked then I shook my head

"What does -shook his head- mean?"he asked

"take a bath with me"I pouted

"Wha?...Luke your old enough to take a-"

"I know that...I-I just missed...you know...the old times...it's kinda nostalgic"I said then I saw a bitter smile on his face

"...-sigh-...fine.."He said then my face lit up with happiness

"Okay"He said then got in the bath with me I then splashed water to his face

"Hehe stop it"He laughed

"Now c'mere"He said then started washing my fur...after a few minutes we we're done, after drying ourselves with a towel we both went out of the bathroom and the room afterwards

"Okay...where do you wanna go?"Gabe asked

"Uhh...I dunno anywhere would be nice"I said

"Heh...well first we're going to go to the bank who knows how much I'm going to spend with you around"he said then I pouted

"And what does that mean?"I pouted as we walked trough the dirt path

"Hehe it means you tend to make me spend my money to things you want"He said then I gave him a punch to his right arm

"Hey!"he jokingly said

"Hmph!"I pouted...

-at the bank-

"Hey Duskull!"my brother waved his arm as we walked nearer

"Weelcome..Gabriel and Luke"The duskull said with a smiley face but his voice was...well to put it bluntly creepy

"I' ll withdraw...5,000 pokés"Gabe said then the duskull sunk under the floor then came back with a small red bag tied with a yellow string

"Heeere you goooo,you stiiil have-"

"Uuuuhp!"My brother quickly silenced him

"Oooh yeeaaah, I fooorgooott...sooorrry.."The duskull smiled

"C'mon little brother we're wastin' daylight"Gabe said then walked to the exit

"Oh"I said then quickly followed him

We walk trough the busy pebble floored town then we entered the ice cream shop we went to the other day

"Oh yeah Luke I haven't eaten breakfast yet so I'm pretty hungry from all that work"He said then it hit me, I also haven't ate breakfast yet, we stood in line and waited until it was our turn to order

"I'll take one of that"gabe said as he point at the menu hunged on top

"Hey nii-chan...I also haven't eaten breakfast"I smiled

"What! And you went trough all that work!?, why didn't you tell me?"he asked

"Well I forgot?"I smiled then his right eye twitched

"Make that two please"He said then gave us a wooden slab that can stand with the number 14 carved on it, we luckily found a place to sit

"Oh about that friend of yours"He said

"Who?"I asked

"Trench"he answered

"Mhm?"I looked at him

"He isn't from here, is he?"He said then I nodded

"Oh...that's what I've thought, I've never seen him around these parts before you and lyla became friends with him"He said

"Uhh yeah..."I said and was feeling quite nervous since we made a promise not to tell anyone about how Lyla and I met Trench

"Soo...Luke...where do you wanna go, and I won't take 'anywhere' for an answer"he said

"Uhmm"I said then started to think, which was pretty hard since making decisions is not my thing, after a shortwhile I finally thought of somewhere

"Let me guess...the amusement park"He said

"How did you know!?"I asked

"I'm your older brother how could I not know?"Gabe said then ruffled my hair which I fixed afterwards

A sylveon handed us our food with it's...'ribbons'

"Thanks"I said then started eating

"Hehe mornin' Tyke"gabe said then the sylveon waved with his ribbons

"It's kinda weird"I said

"That his name is Tyke?"Gabe asked

"Well there's that and he's a boy"I said

my brother laughed then started eating too, after eating Gabe and I walked out from the Café then walked trough the cobblestone road and walked to the amusement park

"Hey! We're here!"I yelled and bounced up and down from sheer excitement

"Haha now stay close you might get lost like before"Gabe said then I pouted

"Im 15!"I then crossed my arms

"So?"He said then we both stood and waited in line to buy an entrance ticket

"hello sir how many tickets would you want to buy?"A familiar female voice said we both looked and saw that it was

"ALICE!hey! What're you doing here?"Gabe said

"Well...it's a funny story actually, we can't find a good request plus this is the only one left"Alice said

"Someone is going to pay you just for handling the entrance booth?"I asked

"well not quite, Dwayne will wear a blaziken costume even how ironic it sounds like while Robert is...well that"Alice pointed to a meowth maskot with an oversized head and a tiny body both my brother and I held in our laughter

"A-anyways...t-two please, one minor and uhh me"Gabe said

"Hey!Minors are 12 yrs old and below! I'm at the normal level now!"I pouted

"Really?~"he teased

"Hmph!"I crossed my arms then Gabe handed Alice some poké then Alice gave him two tickets

"Thanks"Gabe said then dragged me towards the entrance

"I'm 15 Gabe, you know that!"I said as I continued pouting then he lifted me up then placed me on his shoulders

"Hey!"I yelled..eventhough I like being this high up I was still kinda mad at him

"Why? you like being on my shoulders"he asked as he held my arms to keep me from falling

"No I don't!"I tried to sound tough

"...fine"he then puts me back down

"From now on I won't carry you on my shoulders anymore"he said

"What! No!"I suddenly blurted out then my face turned red from embarassment then he snickered

"Hehe, stop acting so tough lil bro"He laughed then rustled my hair like before

We played at all sorts of booths and rode pretty much every single one of the rides, we played this game that you would supposed to throw five balls and try to knock out four pyramid of cans which was placed ridiculously far since I have no moves that use projectiles and stuff my aim was pretty bad and the ball flew everywhere but there, well at the end I got the riolu tail since my brother was able to hit all of them.

Hours went by and the once blue sky was now painted with vivid colors of red, orange and yellow

"Hey Luke we should be head back to the guild it's starting to get dark"Gabe said, ofcourse I did felt a bit disappointed but it was the right thing to do

"Okay...but I wanna go to somewhere first"I said then looked up to him then dropped my ears

"Eeeeh...n-no"He uneasily said

"Pleeeeaaase?"I then held the fur on his tigh

"...ehh"He said obviously trying to resist

"...-sigh-...fiiine"he groaned then I hugged him from happiness

"So...where do you wanna go?"he asked as we got out the amusement park

"I thought that you already knew"I said as we walk trough the dirt path

"Oh...there"He said then we both walked on

We then stopped by a river then we walked by the riverbank until we saw a cave with it's entrance covered with a neatly made bamboo gate, Gabe opened the gate then we both entered the Cave, it was a pretty small but big enough for five pokemon to run around in, there was no windows so the it was pretty dark, my brother picked up a piece of wood from the wall then ate a blast seed...then made a torch

"There it is"Gabe said then placed the torch to a fire place like hole filled with some fire wood, they instantly caught on fire then the room got filled with light.

Now we can see a dried out pile of leaves in the corner...that used to be a bed...a rotting shelf...filled with a dried out oran berry seed and that's pretty much it

"This is where we used to live together.."I said as I stared at the whole cave

"Pretty nostalgic,huh"Gabe said

"Uh-huh"I replied

"Well then how about we fix this ol'room whenever we get a day off"Gabe said

"Sure! And we can let Trench and Lyla help out too!"I said starting to get excited at the thought

"Sure...anyways...let's head back to the guild"Gabe said then I nodded

We then ran back to the guild which was still bustling with life

"Hey Gabe, I wanna sleep with you tonight"I said

"Hm? Why? He asked as we entered the guild

"Well after seeing out old house...well...I..."I stuttered not sure what to say

"Sure..now go tell Trench that you're gonna sleep over my room tonight since I need to go to the kitchen..really quick"Gabe said then we both went to where we supposed to go

I went in my room but there was nobody there

"Hmm...maybe he's with Lyla"and for that I went to Lyla's room

"Hello?Lyla?you here?"I asked

"Luke?"Lyla answered from inside

"Uh-huh"I said then the door knob turned and opened

"Where were you?"Lyla asked as she walked away from the door

"Uhh..I was playing with my brother"I entered then closed the door afterwards

"Mhhm"she said but judging by her tone she wasn't satisfied with that answer

"I'm a little brother who misses playing with his older brother! What do you want from me!?"I said

"A-anyways...hey Luke we got you this!"Trench pulled out an orange gummi and raised it up in the air

"Wwwoooah...thaaanks!"I said as I happily held the orange gummi, I then shoved it to my mouth then started to eat the chewy candy-like item with my eyes close and my tail wagging

"...anyways..-swallow-...Ummm Trench is it okay if I sleep over my brother's room tonight?"I asked

"Hmm?...well sure...okay"he said but was obviously confused

"Really! THA-{every one please come to the dining area, dinner is being served}"The intercom ringed from outside..(note: the intercom are just tubes made of wood which is spreaded across the guild with Loudred screaming at an opening from somewhere)

"Oh hey, c'mon let's eat"Trench said then we all went to the dining area, everyone ate at the huge table except for those who were punished by scales, the guild master or they were simply just not hungry

"So Trench remember don't look under the matress,okay?"I said

"Sure"he said as he took a bite of his apple

"Oh yeah about that, what made you want to sleep over your brother's room, if I'm not mistaken, you were the one who was so eager to have a room for your own"Lyla said

"...well...I kinda missed ...you know ...sleeping with a family member"I said

"...oh...well that makes sense"Lyla said

After dinner we all went out of the dining hall, I went to my room with Trench while Lyla simply teleported away, I grabbed my blanket and my pillows, gave Trench yet another warning, Then I went to my brother's room

"-knock- knock- onii-chan!"I yelled then the door opened

"Hello!"I said as I entered his room, there was a blanket laid on the floor just beside the bed

"Uhh why is there a blanket on the floor?"I asked as I placed my pillows and blanket on the bed, I flopped on the bed.

"You'll sleep in the bed while I sleep here"Gabe said then sat on th floor

"What!?, nonono, I'll sleep on the floor, YOU'll sleep in YOUR bed that's in YOUR room"I said as I tugged on his arm.

"No it's okay!"Gabe said but then I just pouted

"Then I'll just sleep on the floor with you"I said then sat beside him with my arms crossed

"No"he stood up then lifted me up then placed me on the bed

"You sleep in the bed"Gabe said calmly

"But-"I said but quickly stopped when he looked at me straight in the eyes

"...f-fine..."I pouted then crossed my arms

"...and you need a bath.."He said

"No I don't!"I pouted then he lifted me up then walked towards the bathroom

"Yes you do"he said well ofcourse he had the upperhand

-bathroom-

"...there"he said as he placed me on the tub

"I told you I don't need one"I persisted then he opened the window to let some of the steam out

"Just take a bath will ya?it'll be ove- -splash-...in no time"He sighed when I splashed a lot of water towards him making him soaking wet

"Oh no~ you're wet looks like you'll have to take a bath too"I said sarcastically

"-sigh-...fine...scooch!"he said then sat down the tub with me while I innocently smiled, I then turned my back

"Hey wash my back!"I said as I looked trough my shoulders, then he started washing it

I quickly flinched as he poked trough my shoulder blade

"Hey!"I complained as he poked the area where I was ticklish

"Hehe still ticklish as ever"He laughed

after he washed my back I turned around he was sitting with his legs widely spread, My focus involuntarily went to his groin, then My brother noticed it

"you know..staring is rude...especially if you we're staring at someone's groin, lil brother"Gabe said but he didn't covered it since I quickly looked away

"But for you...I'll make an exception"he said then started flattening the bushy fur

"Here I'll let you see it"He said

"H-hey!"I quickly blushed and covered my eyes

"Hahahaha!"He then bursted into an uncontrollable laughter

"Hmph!"I crossed my arms

"...a-anyways...you wanna go out now?"He asked but I kept silent

"Oh c'mon it's was pretty funny"He said then stood up

"No it's not"I said then followed he grabbed a towel and started drying himself with it, after that he threw it to me since he only had one towel, after I dried myself we both went out of the bathroom

"Well then go the bed I'm gonna close the lights now but be careful or else the monster will eat ya!"He said

"I'm 15!"I huffed but did what he said, he closed the lights and instantly the light of the moon became visible

"Good night"Gabe said then there was a complete silence, after a few minutes Gabe looked like he was asleep, I slowly got out of bed and crawled to his side

"Hm?"Gabe's eyes shot wide opened then saw me beside him as hugged his arm

"L-luke?"he asked not wanting to go away I gave him my puppy eyes

"...-sigh-...you don't want me to sleep on the floor?"Gabe asked then I slowly nodded

"You wan't me to sleep in the bed?"he asked I nodded again

"Then where will you sleep?"he asked then I tightened my hold on his arm

"You want to sleep beside me like before?"he asked then I nodded again

"...-sigh- looks like I have no choice do I?"I then nodded he stood up then lied on the bed then I followed then grab hold of his hand again then tried to sleep

"Soo why did you wanna sleep here?"Gabe asked

"...because...those bad memories came back...when I saw our old house...I got scared that what if you were gone too...I'll be left alone.-sniff-.."I said trying not to cry

"Woah woah woah, don't cry!, shhh...well then it's a good thing that I'm here, right?"he said while stroking my hair

"Yeah!...I'm so glad that you're here!...to keep me safe"My word started to get smaller and smaller

"Hehe..yeah...well then... Get some sleep"Gabe said then I buried myself deeper to his side

-Gabe's POV-

"_Oh no! I didn't got to jerk off today and I'm still feeling horny...well that's okay as long that there's nothing that will make me arouse, plus my little brother is here...and if I lose control...looks like the danger is your nii-chan right here"I _said then I looked at his closed eyes

"_He's so cute..I'm pretty lucky to have a cute little brother_"I thought then started stroking his head, then he then suddenly turned facing his back against me...which was a surprise because if he grabs hold on to me like this it would last until he wakes up

"Hm?, what's wrong?"I asked assuming that he was still awake

"Uhh...n-nothing.."He said then pulled the blanket up to his neck

"Huh?...I thought you like the cold"I asked but he didn't answered, I put my paw on his forehead to check if he has a fever

"You don t have a fever, so what's with you turning yourself into a cocoon"I asked

"I-I just want to"He said but was still facing the other direcrion

"O-okay?"I said

-luke pov-

"_Should I tell him?,..no...it would be too embarrasing!, but there's a chance that he would know why it keeps going all stiff, but it would be too embarrassing!"_I asked myself thinking about the 'it would be too embarrassing' over and over again

"You know I can tell that you're trying to hide something from me"He said then my heart started beating faster

"w-what do y-you mean?,I-I'm not hiding a-anything"I said but with my stutters no one will buy it

"..you wanna keep it to yourself huh?,...c'mon you can tell me maybe I can help you, and I promise not to tell anyone about it"Gabe said more and more I was getting convinced to ask him...

"...i'it's too embarrassing to talk about"I said as my face started to reddened

"...c'mom...you can tell me" Gabe said then sit upright with his legs crossed, and so did I but I kept the blanket

"Soo...c'mon you can tell me"Gabe said

"...p'promise that you won't tell anyone?"I asked

"I promise"he said then puts his fist to his chest

"...o-okay...well...it's...Gah! It's too embarrassing!"I said than I picked up a pillow nearby then buried my face into it

"C'mon you can tell me"He insisted

"I-I think I'm sick"I said

"Hm?...what do you mean?"he asked then scooched closer

"...m-my...thing...every now and then it becomes...all stiff and...it won't go away for a long time.."I said my face completely red...I waited for him to answer but there was just silence...great now he thinks I'm weird or something

"S-so...i-is it stiff now?"He asked then I nodded then he held the end of the blanket

"NO!"I quickly pulled the blanket then lied down then faced the opposite direction

"..s-sorry..."Gabe said

".look...let me help you with that, you're not sick, you're just feeling aroused that's all!"Gabe said then I sat back up

"Really?"I asked feeling quite relieved eventhough I had no idea what aroused actually means.

"Mm-hmm!"he happilly nodded

"...so if this is normal...does your stick do that too?"I said I was still a bit uncomfortable with saying penis

"W-well...eventhough this is a bit embarrassing...but yeah it also happens to me"He said

"Oh...so it is normal..."I said

"You know I could teach you to make it go away"He said...wait...why is he blushing?

"Really!Teach me!"I happily said

"...you sure?"He asked then I desperately nodded

"O-okay..."He said

"...first give me the blanket"He said

"But you'll see it"I said

"...f-fine"I gave him the blanket then I crossed my tighs in attempt to hide my thing

"...okay...now spread your legs apart"He said I hesitated but followed since he knows what he is doing, my red was completely red as my erected penis stood infront of my brother, I saw Gabe staring at it his mouth open and his eyes locked to my penis

"P-please d-don't look at it...like that" I said my heart beating really fast

"W-woah li'l brother, looks like your not so 'little'after all!"he said which just made me about to explode from embarrassment

"S-so...w-what's next?"I asked

"O-oh...don't do anything just let me do all the work"He said then I slowly nodded,

"HEEEY!"I yelled in an instant as he grab hold to my penis now my thing feels hot and cold at the same time

"Shhh..."He then started moving his hand up and down

"Nggg~"I groaned from the new feeling

"H-how does it feel?"He asked

"W-weird..."I said then started to relax

"Weird...as in good weird or bad weird"He asked then continued

"G-good weird"I said then I smelled a new scent, and each time my brother's hand go up and down it would make this squish sound

"Hmm...well looks like your enjoying this"Gabe said with a tone in his voice

"Ngg.."I tried to speak but only a silly groan came out

"..want me to go faster?"He asked I then gave out an involuntary nod

"Hngg`..G-Gabe...i-it's...ngg"I said but with my eyes closed shut then I felt something going to come out, but then the feeling instantly disappeared as my brother stopped

".hm?,,,w-why d-did you stop?"I asked

"Well y-you see...i-its...m-my...shaft also got stiff"He said with avoiding eye contact

"...oh...uhh...we're brother's right?"I asked

"Mhm"he said in agreement

"S-so...uhh...c-can...can I see it?"I asked with heart beating so loud I could hear it

"...don't tell anyone okay?"He said then I felt mixed emotions of joy and nervousness

He then removed the pillow that was covering his groin my jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide as I saw his 7-inch penis

"...i-it's so big"I said then looked at mine which was 4 inch long

"...T-thank you...I guess.."he said but I kept staring

"Hehe don't worry you'll get this 'big' when you grow up"he said while I stare at his throbing penis

"Hehe...I'm so happy that someone's enjoying the view~"he teased then I quickly averted my eyes blushing madly

"...s-sorry"I said

"..it's okay Luke...y-you can touch it if you want"My ears perked up as I heard what he said

"...r-really?, y-you won't get mad?"I asked

"...n-nope...after all you ARE my brother..so it's okay"He said...I reached for his penis while Gabe bit his lip from nervousness, I then held his penis, it felt warm and squishy then a clear liquid oozed out from the tip

"Oh~-"He then covered his mouth blushing madly

"...I-I'm so sorry for moaning..i-it just...came out"he said

"It's okay"I smiled at him then started stroking it like he did to me

"L-Luke~...hah- w-what are y-you doing?"He said but it looks like he's enjoying it..I continued doing it but faster this time..

"Hah~"he then pulled my hands away from his penis

"...I-I'm so..sorry.."my ears dropped thinking that he didn't like it

"...I want you to..cum first"he said then laid me down on my back I looked at him while being completely exposed

He then lowers his head then started licking my chest...which kinda felt good...and weird

"Hah~"I let out a soft moan as he started licking trough my fur of my nipple...

"W-why does..this feel...good?"I asked but he didn't answered

He then went down to my groin

"Hah..hah...here it comes"Gabe said I was a bit confused why his face was inches away from my penis, then..

"Ha-"I moaned out loud as he shoved it into his mouth, good thing he covered my mouth with his paw...someone might have heard me

"Ah~"My eyes were half open, my toungue lolled out, my face completely red and my breathing was hard as Gabe sucked it

"G-Gabe~"I said then he started to bob his head I quickly got a pillow and covered my face with it just to make sure

"Hah!~"I moaned but it maid a ruffled sound since I covered my fave with a pillow

"G-Gabe, I-I need to pee"I said but he didn't stop

"Gabe, I-I don't think I can hold it in much longer, I don't want to pee in your mouth"I said then he stopped then made me it up straight

"Shh...let keep going,..and there's no way that pee is going to come out of that now" He said then scooched nearer then pressed his penis unto mine

"G-Gabe t-they're touching"I said as I looked at our penises

"Shhh"He then started to stroke both at the same time

"Hah~"I moaned

"G-gabe..My...pee..it's gonna come out"I said worrying that the bed will get wet but instead of stopping he went faster

"Hah~!"I gripped hard on the blanket then let the pee out, then I huge wave of pleasure coursed trough out my bidy

"Ah~"it came but it didn't look like pee...it's kinda white

"Nggg"My body shook from the feeling

"Hm, well then looks like my lil brother learned how to masturbate huh?"He smiled then petted my head

"-pant- -pant-"My toungue was still lolled out as I gasp for air

"W-what i-is that?"I pointed at the white fluid that was oozed out from the tip of my penis

"oh this is called cum...it's pretty sticky so if you masturbate you better do it in a bathroom or have something to wipe it with"he said

"Oh..."I said

".well then go to sleep...you must be tired.."he said then I noticed his penis was still stiff

I ignored everything he said then moved my head to his groin

"No...you don t have to do that, I'll just- "I took the tip in my mouth and started licking it, it was a bit salty but he did it for me I guess I should return the favor

I started licking it from his balls to the tip

"L-luke~"he moaned

"W-woah...I-I can't believe it...I d-don't think I can hold it in much longer"He said then I started bobbing my head

"L-Luke, I-I'm about to...stoop sucking...I might go in your mouth"He said between gasps..

I kept sucking him then I felt his ball scrunched up

"HAH~"He moaned outloud then shot cum into my mouth my eyes grew wide as I tasted the salty liquid I quickly spit his penis along with the cum from my mouth

"Yuck...i-it's so salty"I said then Luke suddenly picked me up then hugged me tight and laid down

"T-that was awesome"he whispered

I didn't answer then not long after I fell asleep

**Water28:hmm~ hmm~**

**Luke:/Δ/ t-that wasn't the thing I-I had in mind!**

**Water28:soo...are you saying that you didn't like it~**

**Luke:I-I didn't say that...i-its...WAAAAH NII-CHAN!**

**Water28:ooh you want to do that again?**

**Luke:WAAAH**

**Water28:WAHAHAHAHA...oh yeah don't forget to leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Water28:hello! Anyways Trench was not here during the last chapter so you guys don't have to worry about his innocence...or maybe you want him to lose his innocence too~?**

**Trench:why? What happened?**

**Water28:things...a lot of things~**

**Luke:/^/**

**Trench:Luke? Why are you...so red?**

**Luke:waaah! NII-CHAN! -runs out of the room-**

**Trench:ookay?**

-Gabe's POV-

I stared at my little brother as I gently stroke his fur

"_Hmm maybe I should clean that cum from his face"_ I thought as I saw dried cum near his mouth

"Psst,Luke wake up!"I gently shook his body

"Hnggg"he groaned and swayed his arms

"Hehe, wake up Luke"I giggled at his childishness

"C'mon Luke"I said then he finally opened his eyes

"N-nii-chan?..hngg...good morning!"he gave me a wide smile

"Y-yeah same to you...so uhh..."I said then started to get embarrassed about the things we've done

"Nii-chan...why are you blushing?"luke looked at me with his big brown eyes

"Uhhh...t-try to remember everything we've done yesterday"I said

"Hmmmm...we cleaned the training facility,we went to the amusement park, then to our old house, then I decided to sleep here,then we ate dinner with everyone, then I..."his face instantly turned red

"...y-yeah"I held my shoulder both of us too embarrassed to look at each other's eyes

"...right..."Luke said...man this is so awkward

"So...umm...let's not tell anyone about this...okay?"I said

"...o-okay"luke nodded

"C'mere you"I then pulled him into a tight embrace

"So...this doesn't change anything between us okay?"I said as I tightly hug him

"Mhm!"he smiled

"Well then let's take a bath, I don't want you walking around with my cum on your face"I said

"O-oh"He replied

"...well...I was really surprised that you haven't masturbated before, you're already 15!"I said since I started doing it back when I was still 12

"Oh...well..hehe"He laughed

-Luke's POV-

I laughed but I can't help but to blush at the thought that we we have done that

"S-so...how did it felt like?...you know cumming for the first time?"he asked

"...i-it felt...g-great"I said

"Uhm..c-can we talk about something else? I think my heart is going to explode for beating so fast"I said

"Haha...sure"Gabe laughed

-short while later-

"Oh yeah I need to get some stuff that, you go to your team okay?"Gabe said as he pets my head

"O-okay"I nodded then he left

"Well then, bye!"he said then ran off

"Bye..."I said in a low voice even though he was too far away to hear it

I walked to my room I unlocked the door with the spare keys I keep in my bag then went in, Trench was still asleep I looked at the wall clock then it shows somewhere between 5:30 and 5:35

"Huh..it's still this early?"I said then sat on the edge of the bed then looked arounf my niw clean room

"Trench must've clean it last night"I then looked at Trench who was sleeping on his side of the bed

"..I wonder how long it'll take for that bed to be ready"I talked to myself then lied down

"Hnng?...Luke?...i-is that you?"he asked in a groggy voice

"Mhm"he must've got awake when I lied down, he didn't answer back instead I heard his soft snore

"Maybe I should get some sleep too"I said to myself then closed my eyes and tried to sleep

-3 hours later-

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Trench rumaging trough the drawer , we decided last time to share the drawer, mine's at the top side and his on the bottom.

"-yawn-...mornin' "I yawned

"Oh mornin' Luke"he replied but he still kept rumaging

"What are you doing?"I asked him

"Oh..I'm looking for something"He said

"Looking for what?"I sat up

"There it is!"He then turned around and held up two yellow rocks

"Rocks...what about'em?"I asked in confusion

"Well you see yesterday, we needed to hide in a cave and it's pitched black, we don't know any fire type moves and we don't know any moves that'll give light at all!, we we're pretty lucky that the cave was not inhabited by wild pokemon or else we would be seriously harmed, so I ll bring this along just incase!"He happily said

"Then why not pick the rocks lying on the ground?"I asked

"Not all rocks make a spark when you hit them together you know"he then puts his hand on his hips

"Ehehe well don't judge me I'm not good with science stuff"I awkwardly said

"Anyways, do you want anything? Today's the last day that I ll be your and Lyla's servant"he said

"Uhmmmm"I tried to think of something

"Oh! Show me your butt!"I said then he blushed

"R-really!?...I-I'm not a girl you know!...but if my master wishes...so be it,.."he said then turned around blushimg

"NONONONO,t-that was a joke"I quickly said

"Oh.."he said looking quite relieved

"HAHAHA,you we're seriously gonna do it!?"I laughed so hard my sides were starting to hurt

"It's not funny!"he blushed

"Haha yes it is!"I said

"Hmph!...I'm gonna tell Lyla!"he treathened

"...f-fine..."I finally calmed down

"Anyways c'mon let's have breakfast"I said then we both left the room Trench carried the bag since he was our servant

-at the same café before-

"So Lyla what's it gonna be for today?"I asked then she gave me the poster

"Item recovery, we're gonna recover a special band from this guy"she said then pointed to the picture of a graveler

"It shouldn't be much of a problem, you two have the advantage and psychic types are not so bad against rock types"she said as she took a bite of her food

"Oh..."I said then folded the poster then put it in the bag

"Well then let's go!"I raised my fist in the air earning a lot of looks from the other mons eating

"Ehehe..."I broke into a cold sweat

After a few minutes we finally got up and started walking to our destination, Craggy quary. We kept on walking and finally arrived at the 1st floor

"So Lyla which floor is he in?"I asked as we walked trough the rocky path looking for the stairway

"7th"Lyla said

" oh"I said

"Hey!look an apple!"I ran to the apple but unfortunately I stepped on a warp trap

-Trench's POV-

"Luke!"I tried to grab him but he vanished

"-sigh- luke, so predictable"Lyla sighed then Luke suddenly reappeared beside Lyla

"GAH!L-Luke!"I jolted up from shock

"Good thing I gave you this unity scarf"Lyla nagged at Luke

We kept walking and defeating wild mons that attacked us, then finally we spotted the Graveler

"Kids!?, man guild should send me a bit more of a challenge"The Graveler boasted

"We're here to recover an item you stole, and take you in custody!"Lyla said

"Gahahaha!,oh really?, what're you gonna do if I don t little princess~?"man for a crook he's kinda...well...immature

"I know right?"Lyla then said

"What?"I asked in confusion

"i can read minds remember?,me psychic?,it's kinda how luke and I communicate with each other during serious battles, all you need to do is to think of the things you want to say outloud then Luke and I will be able to hear it but the enemy won't, got it?"she asked

"_I-I think so, L-Like this?"_I did what she told me to

"_Mhm!"_I heard Lyla's voice inside my head it was kinda creepy but cool...crool...

"_Okay then let's beat him up!_"Luke yelled..well in my and Lyla's head of course

"_well then you guys go, I'll support the two of you from here"Lyla telepathically said_

"_aye aye!"_Luke T-said(t for telepathically...it's kinda tiring to type in that word over and over again)

I charged at the Graveler with a razor shell while Luke charged at him with a force palm

The Graveler used rocktomb creating a wall between the two of us

"_I got it!"_Lyla T-said then the rocks started floating in the air engulfed by a pinkish light

"What the!"the graveler yelled then our attacks hit him, he was thrown back

"Haha that was too easy!"Luke yelled

"I-I don't think so.."Trench said

"Anyways help me recover that stolen item"Luke said then the graveler started glowing white

"Oh no!"Lyla yelled then dropped the rocks to make a some sort of shelter for the three of us, Then the Graveler used self destruct, these rocks would've turned to dust if Lyla wasn't using psychic on it

"...w-wow.."I looked at the huge crater that his self destruct made and the center was the fainted Graveler

"Well that was pretty stupid.."Lyla bluntly said

"Ehehe,c'mon let's contact officer magnezone...and recover that item"Luke said then went to the graveler

After a shortwhile we teleported back to the guild along with the Graveler who was arrested by Officer Magnezone, we gave the stolen item back and then got our share of the pay, then we all went to Lyla's room

Then all of the sudden Lyla hugged me from behind

"What the"I tried to get free but she held tighter

"L-Lyla what's wrong?"I asked then noticed Luke's eyes were kinda showing sadness

"...n-nothing...i-it's just...today's the last day...tomorrow you're free to quit the guild then...that.."she said in a depressed voice

"E-eh?w-we just met a week ago how come your so sad?"I asked and tried to look at them straight in the eyes

"Well...I actually...wanna be friends with you for a long time...like Luke"Lyla hugged me tighter..for a girl..she's really strong...even though her limbs are thin...

"Yeah..same here"Luke added

"Uhh...what do you mean?"I asked trying not make it obvious that it's getting hard to breathe with lyla squeezing the air out of me

"...j-just...d-don't forget to say good bye.."Lyla said..then I felt war, tears flowed trough my back

"W-WOAH, I'm a guy you two have only met a week ago saying good bye to me shouldn't make any of you cry!"I said trying to stop Lyla

"-sniff-..s-sorry, it's just, you really remind me of someone I know...and he also left...like this"Lyla said in a teary voice

"O-oh..."then an uncomfortable silence filled the room

"A-anyways"Lyla then released me

"I assumed you haven't packed your things"he gave me a smile her eyes close her cheeks still wet with tears

"...n-no..."I had no idea on how to respond to that kind of face she was doing

"W-well c'mon!,I'll help you pack!"She said as she forced out a smile, ...now I feel so bad...

"Oh...o-okay"I said, it was kinda better to show that I appreciate what she wants to do for me

"I-Ill help too"luke said

The night passed, they helped me pack my things...which I actually didn't have when I came here, most of the things I now own are from the two of them.

"H-hey guys,it's getting late, I think we should go to sl-"I turned around from where I was sitting then saw both of them sleeping on the floor using the bags(a big piece of cloth) as pillows

I had a bitter-sweet smile as I look at them

I then picked them up one by one bridal style doing it gently enough to keep them from waking up then laid them on the bed,I pulled the blankets up to their chests

"Heh...good night.."I said softly then closed the lights...well as for me I ll just sleep on the floor

-next day-

-Lyla's POV-

"_Really!, I can keep it!?"I heard my voice when I was still little,but there was no one there just black_

"_Yeah!for the thousandth time yes!_"I heard another voice,this time it sounded like it came from a boy around my age at that time.

"_Well then...thank you!..._but..I don't know what this thing is"My youngerself's voice said

"_it's a music box!, open the lid and see what happens_"The boy cheerfully said, then all of the sudden a tune played-

"_It's beautiful_!"My youngerself said happily

"_Haha,glad you like it"_The boy gave a childish laugh

"_A-anyways...I have to go now..."_the boy's cheery tone turned into a sad one

_"...y-yeah...Will we see each other again?"_My younger self asked also losing it's cheery voice

_"O-of course we will!"t_he boy said back to his cheery voice

"_Promise?_"my younger self asked

"_Promise_"the boy replied, then I suddenly opened my eyes

"...hngg...why did I open my eyes?"I groggily complained wanting to be in that dream a little longer

"...wait...when did I go to sleep?"I rubbed my eyes as I try to recall

"...t-that' s right...luke and I was helping trench pack..."I sat up and looked for Trench but the bags and Trench was gone it was only the two of us...Luke...and me

"...I guess he left"I said feeling quite sad, but crying because of him leaving last night was kinda...wierd I actually don't know why I even cried.

"He didn't even said goodbye..."I said then thre a pillow at Luke's face to wake him up

"Hngg?.y'know there are other ways to wake someone up"He said

"He left"I said then his eyes shot wide open

"...oh.."he said then sat back up

"...well then c'mon it'll be just like the old days!, the two of us going to missions!"I tried to cheer my partner up

"...y-yeah..,well..then c'mon!"I said then got off the bed

"..s-sure"he replied then followed

I walked to the door,as I reached for the door knob it suddenly turned, m-maybe he came back!

The door opened...

"Hey I finished the mattress you wanted"I was kinda disappointed that it was actually Alice, who was holding a hand sewn mattress

"O-oh thanks..."I said then she gave it to luke, then alice started to look around

"..where's Trench?"She asked

"...he...he left"I sadly said as I stare at the floor

"Really?, what a shame, you three really looked really cute together"she said then gave me a pat in the shoulder

"Cheer up, it's not the end of the world"she said, then left

"Y-yeah...c'mon luke"I said then we went out of the room

"First we need to- gah!"I didn't looked where I was going then suddenly bumped into someone

"Oh I'm so s-sorry, I didn't look where I was going-"I stopped as I saw who was infront of me

"...T-Trench?"I asked as I continue to stare at him like he was a ghost

"H-hey, staring is kinda rude you know"He said with a cheeky smile

I pounced at him then hugged him as tight as I could

"Dog pile!"Luke then jumped on top of us

"Gaah!"Trench yelled

After a minute of that.

"I thought you left"I asked

"Well...I did a lot of thinking last night...then I decided that I should stay!"He said then ruffled luke's hair who's head was lying on his lap, good thing the corridor is empty

"S-so uhh...about last night-"Trench cut then place a finger on my lip

"Shh, you're secret's safe with me"He smiled then I just nodded

"Well of course, there will come a time that I may need to blackmail you"He teased

"Haha...y'know, you two get along really well"Luke laughed

"Well I think I get along pretty well with you too"Trench said then got a request from the bag he was wearing

"C'mon we're goin' fishing!"he said as he showed us the poster

"fish my ring back from a pesky remoraid"Luke read outloud

"Okay!, wait here I'm gonna get ready"I said then teleported away

-Luke's POV-

"Yeah, me too!"I said then went back inside

After I got ready I went outside, then Trench and I walked to the exit/entrance of the guild and waited for Lyla, not long after we got at the exit/entrance Lyla teleported to us

"Okay let's go!"Trench raised his fist up in the air and I copied

We walked to the lake where we were supposed to meet our client a sudowoodo, after an hour of walking we finally reached sudowoodo

"Finally!,so let me fill you in with more details, well as I've written in the request a remoraid stole something I treasure, my smoke ball"The sudowoodo explained

"How did it happened?"I asked

"Well"then he started to tell us the story

-sound:the harp thing that you hear during most flash backs-

-General POV-(The sentences in Italic will be from the flash back and those which are not Italic are the words they're saying in real time)

_"Hmm hmm hmm~_"the sudowoodo happily cleans his smoke ball with a piece of cloth beside a river

"You see I was just cleaning my smoke ball then.."The sudowoodo said

"-_brsssh_-"

"Somebody used water gun against me, since I'm a rock type I quickly run away from the river's edge"the sudowoodo sadly said

"why were you so near the river!?"I yelled

"Well how am I suppose to clean my smoke ball!?"he yelled back

"A-anyways..."He continued

"Phew!, good thing I got away"The sudowoodo showed a face of relief

_"W-what.."He then noticed a black ball rolling towards the water_

_"Oh no! My smoke ball"the sudowoodo ran after it but it fell to the water, then a remoraid leaped into the air with the ball in it's mouth._

_"Hey! GIVE THAT BACK!"the Suddowoodo yelled but wasn't able to do anything but watch it swim away_

-end of flash back-

"...well that was pretty stu- GAH!"Lyla then jabbed me right in the stomach

"What he meant to say, we would do our best to retrieve your smoke ball"Lyla said with a smile as if she didn't do anything

"Thank you, I've already tracked the remoraid down, and it is here in this lake, I leave the rest to you I'll be waiting here"he said then we got to work

"Luke"Lyla said then gave me a fishing rod she took from her bag

"This is for me"she said then placed a fishing rod on the grass

"And for Trench...Trench?"we then noticed that Trench was missing

"Hey!"we turned around and saw him waving his hand from the water

"I can go underwater so I don't think I need a pole"He yelled

"Okay!"Lyla yelled back then Trench submerged underwater while Lyla and I casted a line

-Trench POV-

"_Remoraid,remoraid,remoraid..."_I swam around and looked for a remoraid,it was really great that the water us so clear that the sunlight can reach the bottom, the lake bed flouroshing with aquatic plants and the water filled with all sorts of water-type pokemon.

"Hey Mister!"I waved at a Floatzel swimming with his mate and children

"Hm?"the Floatzel seam towards me

"Do you know where remoraids are at this point of the day?"I asked

".uhh..I think we saw some remoraids and octilleries over there"he said then pointed at the right the direction where they came from

"Thanks mister"I said then swam to the direction he pointed at

-up on the surface-

-Luke's pov-

"...GAAAAH!"I sighed

"Hm?"Lyla's attention now turned towards me

"I'm so bored!"I whined the plop down on my back

"...okay"Lyla said then turned his attention back to the fishing pole

"..."silence was in the atmosphere only the sou ds of water and other mons where audible

"I wonder how Trench's doing?"I asked myself as I stare at the sky

-back underwater-

-Trench's POV-

I kept swimming and was greatly relieved to learn that the floatzel wasn't lying, I can see more and more remoraids as I swim further. I kept on swimming then I finally reached a school of remoraids and a bunch of octilleries swimming around

"_Okay where is that smoke ball"_I thought outloud and started to look for the item.

I swam around and tried to look for a remoraid with a smokeball,...this is gonna be hard

-back at the surface-

-lyla' POV-

"Oh yeah...lyla can you reach Trench with that telekinetic shtuff?"Luke asked

"I haven't thought of that...y-yeah...I'll try"I said then concentrated and tried to reach Trench

After a few minutes of focusing I finally reached him, then connecting with Luke's mind to let him join the conversation

"_Trench?"_I asked

"W-woah who said that!?"I heard him yelled and Luke did too (note when Lyla's connected to someone's mind she can read their thoughts, communicate with them without speaking, and also hear what they are saying,this goes to the pokemon connected).

"_It's me!,Lyla"I laughed in my thought_

"_And Luke!"_Luke mentally yelled

"_O-oh yeah that psychic thinf...but I'm actually surprised that you can still get in my mind eventhough I'm so far"_Trench said

"_Well...the badge's kinda helping me, it kinda connects the team members holding one that's why when we get separated then one of us went up staircase the other teammates will teleport to each other on the next floor"_I gave a very detailed explanation

"_Oh"Trench replied_

"_So how's it going? Have you found the remoraid yet?'_Luke asked while munchin on an apple

"_Well I found the school of them...just having a bit of a problem with finding the right remoraid"_Trench replied

"_Oh, don't worry you'll find it sooner or later,oh wait I'm gonna try something"_I then concentrated the slowly a mirror like object appeared before us

"W-woah!"Luke fell down to his butt out of shock...or fear haha

Then that mirror like object started to show colors and stuff then it showed an underwater scene and a bunch of remoraids swimming around

"_There!, now we see what you see"I said then I sat down _

"_Oh really~, how many fingers am I holding?"he asked as he held out two fingers which was clearly shown from the thing I did_

"_Three"_I said with an eye roll

"Wow"He said

"_Just go look for that remoraid!_"I mentally yelled

"_I'm going! I'm going! No need to get all tensed, sheesh"he started swimming, checking each of the remoraids one by one_

-an hour later-

"-sigh- hey guys I'm running out of oran berries I cant fight every remoraid I get near to anymore"he said

"..HEY! That octillery's holding a smoke ball!"Luke yelled and pointed to an octillery

"_Hey! Don't touch it!"_I pulled Luke's hand away from the...mirror like object...

"_H-hey..I see it too...but...what if that's not Sudowoodo's smokeball, maybe the octillery bought it"_Trench hesitated

"_Don't worry if your badge glows if you're near that octillery, it's our target and if not, well just left it be"_I explained

_"Or, you can beat it up and maybe find some loot"Luke yelled then I quickly punched him in the arm_

_"_Ow!,jeez"Luke then sat back down and started pouting

"_O-okay I'm gonna go for it"_Trench swam nearer the octillery and just how I suspected the badge glowed

"_FINALLY!_"Trench mentally yelled in relief then grabbed hold of his scalchops

"_Hey Lyla could you umm...stop this psychic thing for a few seconds, I-I don't want you two to see this"_Trench asked so I stopped

"Awwwwww, I wanna watch him beat up that octillery, I could've learn a thing or two"Luke crossed his arms and pouted

"-giggle- just let him be"I said and playfully pushed him

I looked at the now oranged colored sky

"Huh...it's getting dark"I lied down on my back and continued to gaze at the clouds and the sky

After a few minutes Trench resurfaced waving at us with the smoke ball in his hands

"Thank you!"The sudowoodo happily said as we gave him back the smoke ball

"All in a day's work!" Luke puffed out his chest

"You did...well...pretty much nothing"I said bluntly then a sweat dropped from Luke's head

"i don't care!"He said remaining his pose

"O-okay...well then here's your reward"The sudowoodo gave us reviver seeds

We went back to the guild, then we met up with Gabe, and as usual Luke pounced at him.

-Trench POV-

"_I'm actually,...kinda jelous..."_I thought out loud as I watch those two with a bitter sweet smile.

"Hey kiddo! What's with that look?"out of the sudden Gabe ruffled my hair while Luke was clinging on his neck

"Uh, oh it's nothing!, I just thought of something"I said waving my arms

"You sure?"He asked, I nodded very fast

"O-okay?"I sighed in relief..I actually didn't thought that they would notice

"Anyways, I gotta go"Gabe said

"No!"Luke yelled like a spoiled child

"C'mon Luke get off"Gabe said as he tried to get Luke down.

After a few minutes of Gabe struggling to get Luke off, he finally succeeded with the help of Lyla

"So bye!"Gabe said as he ran off

"What now?"I asked looking at both of them

"I dunno...I guess we should get some rest.."Lyla said

"Yeah.."Luke said, we then went to our rooms.

"Yaaay! My bed is here"I said then flopped down on it

"I'm gonna take a bath"Luke said then went in the bathroom with a towel

"Hey Luke! Can I borrow a pillow?"I asked as I took a pillow from his bed

"Sure!"He yelled from the bathroom

I placed the pillow on my new bed then walked towards the window

I pushed the window open letting the cool seabreeze hit my face

I gazed at the stars , which made me feel so small

"...hmm...I wonder if he's alright"I talked to myself thinking of someone...who's probably far away.

"Hey Gabe hurry up!"I yelled

**Trench:so I decided to stay!**

**Water28:... do you guys want to see more of Luke and-**

**Luke:STOP!^**

**Water28:oh c'mon you liked it,I know you did~**

**Luke:-blush-, stop it!**

**Trench:...hey readers, I have no idea what these two are talking about and they wouldn't answer me, soo...could you guys tell me what it is? Please?**

**Luke:NO! DON'T YOU DARE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Water28:so! A week has passed here in this world...oh yeah someone please leave a rfeview TΔT that way I will kmow if I'm doing a good or bad job at this. Oh and sorry for the very late update, this month was like an exams month for me, 1st periodical exams and college entrance exams...so yeah**

**Trench:a-anyways Luke, Lyla and everyone are my closest friends now!**

**Luke: good thing, nobody tried to tell Trench what happened**

**Trench:But I didn't had a chance to check if it is a lie since Luke won't let me use the computer.**

**Water28:well then , since Trench's feeling a bit left out, luke, do you want me to 'teach' him**

**Luke:NO! -grabs Trench then tightly hugs him- don't you dare take his innocence**

**Water28:Oh don't worry...I won't do that to Trench, but someone else will**

**Trench:ehehe why is this such a big deal anyway ''.-. ?**

**-.-**

-Luke POV-

-time:12:00 am-

"_Hmm...should I do it?"I _thought, while nervously deciding if should take a little peek

I stared at the little bulge caused by Trench's flacid penis under his pants-like thing wrapped around his lower body. My eyes then trailed off to my own penis which was fully erect.

"_...what if he wakes up?"_I thought as I nervously and carefully held the waistband with two fingers.

"...the things I do for my stupid hormones"I quietly said then slowly pulled his pants down.

I kept pulling now the base of his penis was visible.

"..._okay...h-here goes"_I thought then...

"Nggg"My heart skipped a beat as trench groaned, I quickly jumped back to my bed hoping that if he does wake up he'll think that I was asleep the whole time. I heard him got off of his bed.

"-sigh-..erk!"My body stiffened as I felt something hug me

"..T-Trench?"I checked if it was my friend.

"...mm-hmm"I felt him nod...I felt my heart beat so fast

"I-I'm s-scared"Trench whimpered

"Huh?"I said hoping that his hands won't go a bit lower since I was still...stiff

"I think there's a ghost or somethin'.."He said and hugged me tighter

"W-why?"I asked

"I felt something pulling my pants down but when I opened my eyes no one was there"He said, whew!, I dodged a bullet over there

"..uhh...don't worry it probably left already"I said

"...c-can I sleep here...just for tonight?"He asked

"...uhh...s-sure..."I said but I got no replies

"_Well then looks like I have to sleep this off_"I said then covered my...nether regions with a pillow...just in case, and I slowly dozed off

-next day-

I opened my eyes and felt that Trench was no longer beside me

"...-yawn-Trench?"I yelled

"Oh! I'm in the bathroom!"Trench replied

"Well hurry up in there I need to pee"I said rubbing the sleep off from my eyes

"Okay!"He happily said

After a moment Trench came out of the bathroom

"Well I'm gonna go get Lyla"Trench said

"Why?"I asked since it was a bit too early to go on a mission.

"Well she's a psychic type shemight know what happened last night"Trench said with an innocent smile while I almost instantly broke into a cold sweat

"N-no, she might still be asleep it'll be better if you leave her be, and forget about that pants issue"I said trying to stop him...also...I'm dead if he finds out what really happened

"...O-okay..."He said with a confused facee

"Oh yeah you peed on your blanket last night"He said while trying to hold in his laughter.

"What!?nuh-uh no way!"I said completely denying it

"Sure you did...but it was really strange though, it's kinda hard more like when glue dries on a cloth"He said and my cold sweat thing got worse

"_Oh my glob I must've..._"I thought fearing the worse.

"So I cleaned it for you, it was pretty tricky since when it got wet it started to get all sticky"He said with a disgusted face.

"Ehehe, yeah..sorry"I said nervously

"A-anyways I'm gonna take a bath now"I said then ran to the bathroom slammed the door behind me then let out a sigh

"t-that was close"I said leaning while against the door.

"Okay, I am not gonna try that again"I said then started to take a bath

After a few minutes I went out of the bathroom and saw Trench looking outside the window with a serious expression on his face.

"Hey I'm done!"I said then he winced then turned his attention to me

"Oh! C'mon let's go!"he said with his usual smile

"...what we're you thinking about?"I asked as we got out of our room

"...i-it's nothing, just some nonesense"He said feeling a bit uncomfortable about the subject

"A-anyways, let's go Lyla might get mad if we keep her waiting"He said

"Sure"I said now, I'm more curious than before

We kept walking and finally saw Lyla who was looking for a mission on the huge cork board

"Hey!"I happily yelled while waving my arm as we approach her.

"Oh!, g'morning!"She said but her eyes was still locked on the board

"So...you picked somethin'?"I asked

"...as a matter of fact...I do"She said then ripped of a poster from the board and showed it to us

"Glacier mountains?"I asked and lookes at her with confusion

"But this is a rank A quest!, we're still at C"I said

"That's why we're going to need another member to increase the chance of us succeeding"Lyla explained

"Well have you picked someone yet?,"Trench asked

"...well he should be here with the supplies by now..."She said then looked around a moment later Gabe walked to us carrying a sachel

"Aah! Here he is!"Lyla said

"YAAAY!"I gave my brother a tight hug knowing that he is gonna come with us.

"Hehe glad to be workin' with you luke"Gabe said as he ruffled my hair

"Anyway since, Gabe is a fighting/steel type he'll be pretty handy, and since you are a fighting type and Trench knows a fighting type move, well get this done in no time!"Lyla said

"Well then...let's go!"I said and raise my fist up into the air Trench and Gabe followed

"Ugh, I am not gonna do that"Lyla said

"C'mon Lyla you won't lose something if you do this"Trench said while keeping his fist in the air

"Oh yeah? How about my dignity?"She said

"Oh c'mon"I said

She then gave a weak sigh then weakly raised her fist up to her eyes

"yay"she said in a bored voice

After all of that we started walking to our destination, it was pretty far from the guild so it would probably take a week to finish the whole mission, we walk trough the vast prarie,,the thick forests and the stinky swamps, the path we were following started to tilt upwards.

"We're almost there!"I happily yelled then I was just about to run Gabe held my arm

"Not so fast luke, it's getting dark, we need to set up camp here"Gabe said, to tell you the truth I didn't noticed that it was already getting dark.

"Oh, sorry I-I didn't noticed"I said slyly then helped them set up camp

After setting up our camp, and miraculously started a fire which was pretty hard since none of us can use fire-type move Gabe started cooking our food

"We need to keep something that would light easily who knows how cold it would be when we're up the mountain"Gabe said then every one started thinking. Lyla then took a map from our bag.

"...well there's a village up in the mountain, so it'll be probably best to gather supplies there before we start our real mission"Lyla said

"...well then getting to that village will be our current top prority"Gabe stated...I didn't even got to say any thing (T^T ) I feel so useless.

After that everyone got silent well minus the fact of Trench and Lyla's chatter and the bug pokemons around the forest, Gabe's busy with the food while Trench and Lyla are talking about stuff.

"...ugh, I'm bored"I complained

"Well find something that'll keep you busy the food's almost done"Gabe said as he throw in a bunch of potatoes in the pot

"-groan-" I said then lied down and look at the stars

"hey what if it rains?"I asked

"then well just go under a tree"Gabe answered, then got focused on cooking again.

After 15 boring minutes...

"Dinner's ready!"Gabe said then poured the stew into four bowls

"WOAH!thish ish amayshing!"Trench said shoving a spoonfull after another

"Well I do help in the kitchen our cook's skill must've rubbed off to me"Gabe smiled

After eating everybody started to go to sleep, Gabe lying next to Trench and Trench next to Lyla. i lied down next to Gabe ( It's kinda Like this Gabe is between Luke and trench and Lyla is beside Trench,...Luke Gabe Trench Lyla)

After a few minutes I got awake when I smelled an unfamiliar scent, someone is nearby

"Gabe-"

"-I know shhh"Gabe cut off my sentence looks like he got aware of it earlier than I did

"C'mon let's go take a look"I said as I stood up

"What about them"Gabe pointed at trench and lyla

"Don't worry Lyla and Trench can look after themselves"I said then we followed the scent...and we we're right there was a group of scrafties following us...but it was a pretty one-sided battle.

-back at the camp-

-trench POV-

"Hm?"I opened my eyes since I didn't felt any of Gabe's or Luke's presence

"H-hey, where are they?"I asked myself then sat up

"...maybe their looking for enemies nearby..."I talked to myself again then I turned my head and saw Lyla still asleep

"...and left me to give Lyla some sort of protection...guess I'm her bodyguard for the time being"I said then looked at the fire

"...but why didn't they tell us?"I asked myself, then I looked at Lyla

"...I must protect her.."I said and stared at her.

After a few minutes..

"-rustle- rustle-", I quickly draw my scalchop and got ready for battle.

a dark figure now gets nearer fro the shadows of the trees, I readied a razor shell attack then waited for it to come closer.

"-RUSTLE-"The figure was now getting closer

"GRAAAH!"i ran towards the figure

"Woah! Woah! Woah"out to my surprise it was only Gabe carrying Luke who was now asleep

"Woah! Easy with those things kid"Gabe said as he moves back

"Oh sorry"I said then the blue aura like thing that made my scalchop look like a scyte vanished

"Good you two are back!, where have you been?"I asked just to make sure if I was right

"...uhhhh we were patrolling"He said then I noticed that some parts of their fur was wet

"Uhh how did you two get wet?"I asked, being kinda worried maybe they got into a fight

"Oh well I was carrying luke like this, then I slipped and fell into a creek"he said laughing

"Oh...I thought you two got in a fight, well then I'm gonna go to sleep now!, oh and you could've told me that you two we're gonna go patrolling, If I hadn't woke up who knows what could've happen to me and Lyla!"I said then lied down to where I was sleeping

"Good night!"I said then closed my eyes and tried to go to asleep

-the next morning-

After we ate brealfast we started to travel again,

"Hey Luke don't your brother's gonna get tired soon If you keep riding on his back"I said since he was riding on his brother's back since we started moving.

"Oh no it's okay! He twisted his ankle when we fell into the creek during patrol so I'm just gonna carry him for awhile"Gabe said

"Yeah...sorry but I'm going to be a bit useless for a while, but don't worry this will heal up soon!"Luke said in a cheery voice

"O-okay?...well Gabe If you get tired I could lift Luke using psychic"Lyla suggested

"That'll be great, thanks"Gabe said

After some time of walking the grass covered path is now layered with fresh snow

"Hey Gabe I think I can walk now"Luke said

"You sure?"Gabe asked, then Luke happily nodded , Gabe slowly puts him down, Luke stood up and stretched his back

"There see!"Luke said

"Well don't push yourself"Gabe said the we continued walking towards the village

"Pssshh don't be such a worrywart"Luke waved his hands

"Hey I think we're getting nearer"Lyla said then pointed at the smoke from a distance

"Well c'mon!"Luke yelled then started hopping trought the snow sonce it was to deep to run trough.

"Finally!"Luke said as we enter the village, the village was quite lively steam and heat was radiating everywhere children running around and other mon's doing what they do.

"Well then let's go get a room in an inn and stock up on supplies"Lyla said and took out some poké's from our bag

"Okay Luke and Gabe you two go buy supplies while trench and I go look for a place where we can spend the night it would probably be best if we start in the morning rather than in the afternoon such as...well right now"Lyla said and gave the pokè's to Gabe

"Yes ma'am!"Luke said while doing a salute

"Well then c'mon Trench" Lyla said then we all parted ways

After walking around and asking locals we finally found an inn,it was the only inn in town so we were pretty lucky to get a room. the room was pretty cozy, the floor is covered with mareep wool carpet we didn't saw much of the room sonce we quickly placed our things down on the floor then left to help Gabe and luke with buying supplies.

We walked around, going from shops to shops and from stalls to stalls, and finally we found them infront of a berries shop

"Hey!"I yelled with my right hand raised as we walk nearer to the two brothers

"We finally found the two of you"Lyla said

"Look bub, for the last time I did not stole your berry!"Lule yelled at a...wait is that ZACK!?

"Then how did it just disappeared from my bag!?"Zack yelled

"I don't know!, how is that my problem!?"Luke yelled back

"H-hey now now you two stop fighting"Gabe looks like he was trying to stop them for a while

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I have a score to settle with you"The zangoose said then pointed his claws at Luke

"An so do I"Luke said and clenched his fists then they started...well...uhm...flailing their hands at each other...well.-that was a bit unclimatic.

"-sigh-"Gabe gave an irritated sigh then picked them both up by the skin behind their neck

"If you two don't shut up I'm gonna do somethin" Gabe threatened

"Like what?"Zack said in an angry tone

"Do you really wanna know?"Gabe said in a bit of a creepy voice then the zangoose winced just by looking at Gabe's eyes

"N-no sir"He then stopped fighting

"Good, now luke"Gabe then turned his attention to Luke

"...fine!, I'll stop, it doesn't mean I forgive him, hmph!"Luke pouted then he and Zack turned away from eac other with their arms crossed

"Ehehe...oh Trench! lyla! When did you two get here?"Gabe asked in a shock to see us standing behind him

"oh, w-we just got here...w-why is he here?"I asked and pointed at Zack

"What's it to ya?"Zack yelled...(oh I forgot to tell you Zack is 15 like Luke so he's not afraid to bully Luke)

"You're mean"I said

"Zack"Gabe said

"...nothing, I jsut feel like explorin' it wasn't my fault that all of you bumped into me"Zack said

"...well then..since it's already dark why don't you stay with us just for tonight"Gabe said

"What?, I don't wanna stay with some losers"Zack said then Lyla stepped in

"Soo..we're a bunch of losers am I right?, Zack?"Lyla said with her eyes closed and a smile

"GAH! Lyla! I-I didn't see you therw, n-no, w-what I mean is' is I'd love to!ehehe"Zack stuttered at Lyla...

"Good"Lyla said then walked back beside me, while Zack looked like he was gonna have a heart attack, from fear apparently.

"C'mon, oh and Lyla please lead the way"Gabe said, leaded by Lyla we arrived at the inn that Lyla and I found.

"C'mon let's go to our room!"Lyla said

We walked trough the hallway of doors, we finally reached our room, and saw that it was pretty big.

"Woah...I didn't thought that it'll be this big"I said still trying to believe that I missed this when we dropped our bags in here earlier, well we DID not bothered turning on the lights and just threw our bags on the floor. But there was one problem though...there was only one bunk bed.

"Hmm...one bunk bed huh.."Gabe said

"I don't mind sleeping beside Trench or Luke"Lyla said

"I got dibs on the top oh and Gabe you gets to sleep beside me!"Luke said

"...no...Okay so this is how it's going to be, Trench and Lyla you two share the bed on the bottom while Luke and Zack-"

"WHAT!? NO!"Luke and Zack cut off Gabe's sentence

"I don't want to sleep beside him!"Zack yelled

"And I don't want to sleep beside him either!"Luke yelled

"I'll sleep on the sofa!"Zack said then threw his back at the sofa

"..a-are you sure?, you and Luke can fit in here" Gabe asked

"He** yeah!"Zack said

"Oh and if I ever here you curse again you're gonna get it"Gabe said

"Okay.."He said for a mean kid he's kinda obedient...haha I don't even think that I'm in the postition to call him "kid" since he's older than me.

"Okay so Luke and I will be at the top while Lyla and Trench will be at the bottom, and Zack will sleep at the sofa"Gabe said then everyone got silent

"...o-okay...let's eat!"I said breaking the awkward silence

We went to a japanese style restaurant just across the road. We all ordered ramen and some sushi(there are animals in pokemon you know). I got a pair of chopsticks from a chopsticks holder made of bamboo. I splitted the chopsticks and started eating but stopped when I noticed everyone (the team) was looking at me , except for Zack.

"Whart? -gulp-never seen someone eat with chopsticks before?"I asked

"Hey can you teach me that?"Luke asked

"W-what?, you mean using a chopsticks? "I asked then put my chopsticks aside

"Yup"He nodded his head

"Well,...some other time I guess, just stick with using a spoon and fork for now, I don't want to let my ramen get cold, it doesn't taste good if it gets cold"I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Okay"Luke said then they all continued eating

Everyone was in high spirits...well except for Zack who was clearly unamused sitting next to Luke.

"Hey Zack what's wrong?"I asked and looked at Zack (oh I forgot to tell you guys Zack is not like you average chubby Zangoose he's really slim)

"W-wha?, i-it's n-nothing"He said

"O-okay?,if you say so, I guess"I said. An hour passed we all finished eating, we went back to the inn and decided to go and take a bath at it's hot spring, well it's kinda normal for mountain inns to have a hotspring.

Of course Lyla can't have a bath with us so she went to the girl's spring alone. We then went to the men's hot spring, when we opened the bamboo sliding door steam instantly came out, there was a lot of pokemon here too, but not too many for the hotspring to get crowded

We sat down witth all of our bodies submerged underneath the water escept for our heads, then we noticed that Zack as on the far side of the spring.

"Hey Trench do me a favor and go get Zack"Gabe said , I nodded and submerged underwater, I swam towards Zack using the steam on the surface as camoflauge.

"HEY!"He yelled as I grabbed his foot, I quickly swam back dragging him along

"What's the big idea!?"He yelled at me

"Gabe told me to do it"I said then pointed at Gabe

"Why are you so far away?, we belong to the same guild remember? Should'nt we stay together?"Gabe said but Zack just turned his back at is with his arms crossed

"-sigh-...Oh yeah! Sorry guys I forgot to do something be right back!"Gabe said then stood up and went off to who knows where.

Lule then scooched behind Zack, he held his hands up then pressed it them on Zacks back

"Hey!"Zack yelled then turned to face Luke

"Whhat do you think you're doing!?"Zack yelled at Luke

"What? I was just gonna wash your back, I was just trying to be a friend"Luke said

"Well stop it!"Zack yelled

"Fine! Fine! No need to get all tensed you could've just told no, jeez,... how about you Trench?"he asked I then Turned around gesturing him to do it. He started scrubbing my back while I looked at all the other mons herw, there we're mons at my age and there were also adults.

"Hey Zack are you sure that you don't want me to wash your back for you? You seem to be having troubles reaching it"Luke said then I looked at Zack who was reaching his back, I glanced over Luke and gestured him to go wash his back, Luke nodded.

"H-Hey!"Zack yelled as Luke started cleaning his back

"Don't fight or else I'll be forced to use force palm just to paralyze you, and you don't want that to happen do you?"Luke said then Zack stopped squirming.

-Luke POV-

I went near his ear,

"Good for you I'm the forgiving type, or else I would've beaten the cra* out of you, specially when you insulted my brother like that"I whispered to his ear his eyes widened and I could feel slight tremebling on his shoulder. I placed my paws on his shoulders but he pushed it off

"Not there you as*****"He said...well that was a bit unexpected, and just when I thought we were starting to be friends.

"And no cursing remember?"I said then playfully pushed him, then someone started to wash my back I was about to turn around to see who it was.

"I'm just returning the favor"Trench said happily as he wash my back

"Okay!"I said then we continued for about 3 minutes then stopped and started to clean ourselves, after a shortwhile Gabe came back.

After somewhere between 30 to 40 minutes we came out of the hot spring and headed to our room.

We opened the door and saw Lyla arranging the supplies for tomorrow

"It's about time the three of you showed up, oh not you Zack I was talking to those three"Lyla said a bit irritated

"Ehehe sorry"I laughed but she just gave an irritated grunt

"Anyways c'mere and help me fix these, this isn't some kind of a vacation you know"Lyla said then Trench, Gabe and I sat around Lyla while Zack plopped down on the sofa

"Anyways our mission is to rescue a sudowoodo"Lyla said

"A sudowoodo?"Trench and I asked, looks like were thinking of the same thing

"Umm Lyla, is there any chances that this sudowoodo is the same sudowoodo from before?"Trench asked

"...actually yes...look here, this is his letter.."Lyla tjen began to read

"Help, I'm trapped in a cave...well not trapped just stranded here, I really hat snow and Ice since I'm a rock-type pokemom, anyways please help I still have a lot of food here but please do hurry, oh and ust so you know the reason I was ableto survive feom attacks of wild ice type pokemons is that I have a smoke ball."Lyla stopped reading..

-Zack POV-

"Okay, Luke you will hold-bla bla bla talk talk talk-"Lyla said but I didn't paid attention to any of ot since I have no reason to care.

"Any questions? None? Very good"Lyla said continuously not letting any of her teammates talk

"We'll leave early in the morning, the sooner we start the sooner we'll finish, adding the fact that we have no one who can use a fire type move, we'll freeze to death once we run out of fire wood or anything burnable, and chances of a snowstorm are pretty high...well you get the point, go in early the morning, dinish the mission early, take too long in the mountains, run out of supplies , you die, so yeah that's it"Lyla said...I expect no less from a-

"From a what exactly Zack?"Lyla then said..Oh sh** I forgot she's a psychic type!

"n-nothing, ehehe"I gave an awkward laugh, knowing how...she gets when she gets angry.

"...a-anyways, let's get some sleep"Lyla said then the next thing I know is that the candles we're put out and heard them lie on their beds.

_"Jeez...This is the most awkward moment of my fu****g life, wait I should stop cursing Lyla might read my mind again and tell Gabe that I was cursing,...how did I ended up here?, sleeping in the same room with them. with that loser, he thinks hes so tough because of my type disadvantage(he's talking about Luke incase you don't know) heh, I'm gonna beat the sh** out of him if we get to fight each other...but then...he is trying to be my friend..,.humph and should I care? Why would I become friends with a weakling like him"_I thought as I tried to sleep.

After a fe minutes I finally dozed off

-next morning-

I got awake by the noise they we're making, probably getting ready to leave

"Hey Zack, wake up"Luke poked my face

"...what do you want?"I asked in an irritated tone

"Jeez, you're angry at me just like that!?, anyways we're going to leave now, you can stay here as until noon, that's what the lady at the reception told us"Luke said then left I opened my eyes and turn to watch them

Each of them were wearing a rucksack

"Well then bye Zack!"Gabe said then they all left...

-luke's POV-

"...-sigh- I can't believe I shared a room with that bully"I said as we walked on the snowy path

"Oh come on he wasn't that mean"Trench said

"Well that's because he was busy bullying me,he didn't have any time to mess with you"I said and looked at Trench

"Well...atleast he let you wash his back, and I think that's a sign of trust"Trench said then it hit me

"..yeah.. Why didn't he resisted?, well sure O threathened to hit him with a fighting-type move but I know Zack, he won't get scared that easily"I said then started to think why

"Well it's just like what Trench said Zack trusts us"Gabe said

"...what's with all this 'trust' thing trust isn't really connected to my question"I conplained then both trench and Gabe just gave a sheepish smile

"Hey Gabe can you look for our client?"Lyla asked, Gabe nodded he then closed his eyes raised his right arm infront of him, the feelers on his head started to float...

"Found him, follow me"Gabe said as he took the lead

We followed Gabe, as we press on th snow became deeper and deeper

"Gabe! Are you sure this is the right way?"Lyla asked

"Yeah, he's just up ahead"Gabe said then the piles of snow around us began to shake

"Enemy!"Gabe yelled then snovers jumped out of the snow and started using ice shards on us

"Hiyaah!"Lyla used psychic and manipulated the shards losing it's force

"C'mon! Knock them out already"Lyla said as the shards fell to the ground Gabe used auraspheres to cover Trench and luke who needs to attack at point blank range, luckily they weren't so strong.

After the fight none were seriously injured...well none of our team of protagonists of course, the snovers were out cold.

We kept on walking as the snow storm got stronger and stronger

"Oh no we need to hurry up!"I said

"I have an idea"Lyla said then she started to hover in the air

"I'll just use psychic on all of us, the deep snow won't won't bother us anymore but the temp. will"Lyla said then we also started to levitate

"W-woah!"I saod flailing my arms since I wasn't used to this

"Just stop moving, This takes up a lot of energy to do you know"She said then I tried to keep my balance

"Gabe which direction should we go?"Lyla asked

"Over there, the cave is just under that mountain"Gabe ppinted towards a mountain with pine trees at the base

"Okay"Lyla said then in an instant we flew towards that direction...with flew I mean like e'd td being a pebbel shot from a sling shot

"AAAAAH!"I screamed as we dodged trees and boulders and stuffs like that

"over there!I can see the cave!"Lyla yelled

"Finally! It won't be long no -thud-"We suddenly fell to the ground good thing the snow broke our fall

"Uugh, Lyla what's the big-"My eyes widened as I saw Lyla frozen solid

"...L-Lyla!"Trench yelled then out of the sudden Gabe kicked towards the air destroying an ice shard

"Looks like we got company"Gabe said but the enemy still hid behind the pine trees

"Hiding is useless"Gabe said then closed his eyes then tried to locate them by using aura, then I saw an ice beam heading towards me

"AAAH!"I screamed and shut my eyes close and waited for the bone chilling ice to xover me, but it didn't came I slowly opened my eyes then shook in horror as I saw Gabe frozen solid infront of me.

"C'mon Luke we're at a disadvantage here let's drag them towards the cave"Trench said as He sliced an Ice shard the was shot at him with his scalchop.

I held gabes frozen paw and Lyla's Frozen leg and started to drag them while Trench fought off the attackers

We kept on and slowly made our way towards the cave wich was very dificult since we got caught in the middle of a raging blizzard, and we we're still underattack

"We're almost there!"I said but was slowly losing strength

Then at the corner of my eye I saw A sneasel running towards me with it's claws glowing bright, I readied to defend myself but looked in horror at my hand which is now stuck with the frozen bodies of my team mates

"Look out!"Luke shielded me with his own body and got hit right at the back

Trench's eyes then turned red and then punched the sneasel knocking it out

"..'revenge' works everytime"Trench said then helped me drag Lyla and Gabe

Then a figure slowly came to our direction

"A frosslass! Hurry gah!-"Trench's words were cut off as he got frozen and the next thing I knew it the frosslass was behind Trench.

"Trench!"I yelled then the frosslass turned his attention to me

My heart started beating fast, wanting to fight back bit infortunately can't...well then I had a good run..

My vision started getting blurry as I feel myself about to faint from the cold, I fell to the ground and saw the cave just up ahead

"...s-so...c-close..."I said, then went unconscious.

**Water28:OH NO! What will happen to them, fallingg unconsious in the middle of a snowstorm is sure death!, ...I hope they'll be okay...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Water28:...so...the others won't be talking in this bolded conversation to keep the tension, wether they are gonna survive or not...so ...let's get on with it..**

**-Luke's POV-**

I slowly felt something...poking my hip...n-no that couldn't be right w-wait why don't I feel cold?, and what am I lying on!?..

I quickly sat up and look at my surroundings...which was a cave

"Oh hey Luke's awake!"I turned my head and saw Trench, Lyla, Gabe, a sudowoodo and...ZACK!?

"H-how did we get here?"I said then got up but as soon as my right foot recieved pressure pain surged troughout my body...oh and I fell down..

"OW,.."I said then looked at my foot which had a wound

"Zack said that the skin on your right leg got attached to the ice, he had no time to melt it or break it since our body temperature was getting dangerously low, so he had to umm...well you know what happened to your leg."Lyla said

" oh so that's why he's here"I said then looked at him, he just turned his head away with a grunt

"Aww we're friends now"I said

"Heh, I'm just doing this so I won't owe anything to anyone"He huffed

"Hmph, jerk...anyways.. Let's get outta here"I said then they all stood up

After teleporting back to the guild and receiving sudowoodo's pay we decided to eat out tonight, well except for Zack who walked away as soon as we got back

-the same place were they had ice cream-

"...anything else?"Tyke(the sylveon, remember? If you don't he's mentioned in chapter 3, oh and I have nothing against male sylveons.)said.

"Nope that'll be all"Gabe said the Tyke left and gave the note to the cook

"So...what brings all of you here?, you're our last customers for today, good thing we're friends, it's already past our closing time"the leafeon( I decided to name him kahel as in like ka in bazooka and hel as in shell)said from the counter whoch we can perfectly hear because there were no other mons around to create noise and we took a table near the counter

"Oh, well...we had a bit of trouble...at Glacier mountain"Gabe said

"Glacier mountains!? I always spend my day off on that mountain, well a village on that mountain actually"Glaceon yelled from the kitchen(oh and let's name this Glaceon Glenn)

"Well I think the village you're talking about is the same village where we spent a night"Lyla said

"Really!?, aww you should've told me I could've come with you"The glaceon Popped out of the window behind the counter (if you have no idea what I'm talking about just picture the cashier and the window behind it in the krusty Krabs in spongebob)

"Just get back to work little brother"Leafeon said, sounding pretty annoyed

"Hmph!"The Glaceon huffed and did what he was told

"So,...hmm...are you two in a relationship or somethin'"Kahel looked at Trench and Lyla who were sitting next to each other

"Yup!, the magical relationship of bestfriend-ship!"Trench said with an innocent smile.

"..hnm..oh yeah..Trench isn't it?,I haven't properly introduced myself to you have I?, well I'm Kahel I run this café...well it's kinda more like a restaurant with my brothers, Glenn, the Glaceon which you saw earlier, Marcus a Flareon and Tyke the Sylveon. Among my brothers Im the eldest Marcus being the second eldest next is Tyke and the youngest is Glenn"Kahel said

"O-oh...u-uuh...I-I, I'm Trench, I'm 13...th-that's all"Trench said suddenly letting his shyness take over

"That's it?"Kahel said

"Mm-hmm"Trench said while nodding

"O-okay"Kahel doubtfully said

After a moment Tyke handed us our food we ate every last one of it, since it was too dark to walk back to the guild Lyla teleported us directly inside of well the guild, we all went to our rooms.

-in my and Trench's room-

-Trench's POV-

"...hey Trench.."My I turned my head towards Luke's bed, it was kinda hard to see since it was too dark

"Hmm?"I asked and waited for answer

"...I'm gonna say some situations that you might run in to and tell me what you'll do in that given...well situation, but if you're ready to go to sleep I'll just ask you some other time"Luke said

"-yawn- don't worry, just get on with it"I said fighting the urge to sleep

"Okay...what will you do if...uhh...an intruder just enters from the window...right now, and starts to rob us?"Luke said..I wonder why he decided to do this..

"Well...I guess I'll fight him until we take control of the situation... if possible"I said pretty satisfied with my answer

"Okay...what if...uhh...you suddenly wake up then everyone including me and Lyla acted like they don't who you are, and even throw you outside the guild.

"...uhh...I'll cry...then try to go back where I used to live which is veeery far away from here"I said

"...okay...oh and remember these are all just made-up,...What will you do if...uh...hmm...if someone shows you his dick, will you show him yours too"He said..I wonder what the purpose of these questons were.

"Hmmm...well...it depends!, If he's a complete stranger I'll probably run away"Trench said with a wondering tone

"...if it's someone close to you..like err.. A friend, what'll you do?"he asked nervously

"...well...I guess I could let him take a peek...because it'll be kind of unfair to him, he DID show me the thing he always hide from anyone else so..yeah.."I said feeling a bit uncomfortable with the subject

"...hmmm..well what if that friend of yours held your dick"he asked

"T-then I'll push his hand away, showing him is one thing but letting him touch it with out my permission!? Heh who does he he think he is?"I said

"...well what if he starts to jack you off?"He asked in a shaky tone.

"Huh?..jack off?,...well..I dunno, I have no idea what jack off is, hehe sorry...is he someone you made up? Because if he is you have to work on your last name I mean what kind of last name is off?"I said

"Oh yeah I forgot that you have no idea those were, a-anyways, what if that person is...hmm...Gabe!"He asked

"...oh...umm...I dunno"I said

"...how about...uhh...me?"he asked I then looked at him like I was trying to show a big question mark in my face

".hmm...you?...hmm...I think...uhmm...I don't know too, sorry"I apologized

"Oh...well then...I'm going to sleep now thanks for giving me some of your time"he said then yawned

"No problem, goodnight"I said then tried to go to sleep

-Luke's POV-

"_Gaaah c'mon Luke get a hold of yourself, just masturbate once he's asleep,...gaah why didn't I do it when I was taking a bath, and that conversation didn't help either, gaah I can't take it anymore.."_I thought while softly rubbing the tip with my index finger to give myself a bit of pleasure_._

-next day-

"Luke! Wake up!"I slowly opened my eyes and saw Trench beside the bed

"Hmm?, w-what?"I groaned, then boom...

"_W-wait don't tell me forgot to clean up"_I panicked then I looked under my sheets and...yup forgot to clean up...great..

".,..well you see...last night.."he said while fiddling with his fingers, oh no did he see me doing it!?

"W-what about it?"I nervously asked

"Well...I have something to ask you"He said while avoiding eye contact, oh no maybe he DID saw me last night!

"W-w-what is it?"I asked he then took a deep breathe

"What's jack off?"he asked While looking at me with his innocent eyes..WHAT A RELIEF!...

"Don't say such lewd things with those eyes"I said as if I was embarrassed then it hit me

"Lewd?"He asked...ohhhh no..why did I say that

"Y-yeah...jack off...is something that's a bit lewd"I said while holding my left shoulder

"...w-what's lewd?"He asked and I did an anime fall

"Y-you seriously don't know?"I asked

"Mm-mm"He shook his head then I gave off a sigh..

"Well don't worry about it you're waay too innocent"I said then ruffled his hair

"Hmph!, you know you act more childish than I do so c'mon tell me, I-I'll do anything,I-I'll be your bestfriend!"He persisted

"Trench, you're already my bestfriend, along with Lyla"I said

"See! Now tell me"He complained...ugh...

"No"I said then got out of my bed

"Then I'll just Lyla"He said, wait what?

"NO!,..I-I mean...only boys know what jack off means"I tried to make something up

"Really?...hmm"He said...good he's buying it

"Then I'll ask every boy in this guild!"He said

"No!, look... It's something that you should find out yourself"I said firmly...eventhough my brother taught me how to do it.

"Really?..aww"He said

"A-anyways I wonder if Lyla already picked a mission for us"Trench smiled..well he got over that quickly...this is the most awkward conversation I've ever had.

"Y-yeah let's go"I gladly said

We got ready and went to the requests board where we assume Lyla would be

"Hmm...Lyla's not here, I wonder where she is..."Trench said then asked around then I noticed a white furred pokemon walking towards the requests board

"Hey Zack!"I waved my hands at him

"Don't talk to me"he grunted then ripped a random poster then left

"Geez."I watched him as he walked away.

"Hey Trench any luck?"I asked Trench who just came back

"Nope, let's ask her mom "He said then we walked to the Guild master's office

"Hello? Can we come in?"I asked while knocking the door

"sure deary"A feminine voice answered, we opened the door and saw Glenda staring from the window

"Where's the guild master?"I asked noticng that she was the only one here

"Oh, he went on a mission he said he was getting bored sitting here all day...so yeah"she said with a kind voice then turned towards us.

"Anyways what brings you two here?"she asked

"Umm have you seen lyla?"Trench asked

"Oh Lyla, well she's in her room, she has a fever"Glenda said

"Really!, well okay then, thanks!"I said then Trench and I left and walked to our team mate's room

We finally reached her room

"Hey Lyla can we come in?"Trench asked, we heard no answer but we heard the door got unlocked so we came in

"Heeeey Lyla, good morning"Trench happily said then sat on the side of her bed, so did I

"Mornin' guys, sorry but I can't go on a mission today"Lyla said

"It's okay, don't think about it just get some rest"I said but actually..

_"WOOOHOOOO NO MISSIONS TODAY!_"I tried to keep my happiness to myself since it would be kinda rude to get happy just because your team leader got sick.

"Uhmm..Lyla, do you want something to eat or something?"Trench asked

"Oh umm anything will do"Lyla said

"O-okay then I'll go buy somethin'"Trench said obviously worried

"Hey I'll go with you"I tagged along Trench

We walked along the stone path towards the market (oh and I'll just wanna clear somethin' up the guild is in the middle of the city ...that's it)

"Hey Luke what does Lyla like to eat?"Trench asked me as we window shopped trough the stalls

"Ugh, we should've ask her mother before we left, anyways let just buy something that a girl might like to eat"I said then Trench stopped at a bakery

"Uhmm miss 10 of these please"Trench said as he points at a fish-shaped bread(I don't know what they are called but you got the point)

"C'mon let's go back...-thud-"I fell and landed on my rump

"Oh sorry I didn't look where I was- YOU!"I glared at the pokemon who I bumped which turns out to be no other than Zack

"Waddya mean you!?you're the one who bumped into me in the first place!"Zack yelled

"Well you're the one who's always following us around!"I said with an annoyed tone

"Well it isn't my fault I have to buy things too you know!, And why would I ever follow you!?"Zack yelled..again

"Stop it! Both of you!""Trench yelled

"You two are making a scene, Luke if you want to argue with Zack then stay I still need to give this to Lyla,...jeez starting a fight just like that?"Trench said then started to walk away, I glared at Zack then caught up with Trench.

-Lyla's room-

"Sorry it took so long SOMEbody just had to make a scene" Trench said the glared at me

"Ehehehe"I said and started to sweat from the tension

"anyways here you go, we didn't know what you like so we bought these"Trwnch handed the paper bag to Lyla, she opened the bag and took one

"This'll do"Lyla said then started eating

"Here you can have some, it's your money that bought it after all besides I can't finish all of these"She said then threw the bag at us Trench caught It and got two from the bag he have me one of the bread he took and place the paper bag on the desk besides Lyla's bed

"Well then...I'm ...going to sleep lock the door okay?"She said then did what she said

"Well...Trench I'm going to hang out with my brother do you wanna come with me?"I asked as we walked out of the room

"U-uh...n-no I-I'm gonna go explore the town a little"He said then closed the door

"Well then see ya!"I said then ran off leaving him alone

-somewhere in the guild-

"Where the heck is he?"I said as I run around looking for my older brother

"...hmm maybe he's at the training grounds"I talked to myself then ran outside to the training ground but hew wasn't there.

I ran to the kitchen but he wasn't there

"Wait why haven't I checked his room"I ran to his room.

"Locked...good thing he gave me a duplicate"I said then unlocked the door as soon as I entered I locked the door behind me

"Asleep?, woah it's not like him to sleep in"I talked to myself then walked to his bed and saw him sound asleep

Since it would be rude to wake him up I carefully lied down next to him, burrying my face to the side of his chest and tried to sleep aswell.

"Hngg?...GAAH!,...oh luke...it's s you.."He flinched and almost fell from his bed

"Mm-hmm.."I nodded, he then tried to get up but I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso not letting him go.

"Just stay like this for awhile"I said

"...heh-heh..sure little brother"He laughed then rustled my hair, he then started scratching my back

"You like this don't you?"He said then I nodded

"Please don't stop"I said

"Heh...it's been a long time since we did this, doing absolutely nothing"Gabe said

"Oh yeah shouldn't you be on a mission?"He asked then I slowly shook my head

"Lyla's sick"I said then he lied back down and gently hugged me back

"...I'm just gonna sleep some more..-yawn- "He said then started stroking my back

"..t-that's okay...I want to take a nap anyways..."I said my words getting smaller and smaller as I become asleep

-Trench's POV-

"...hmm t-this **is** fun"I said trying to hold my excitement as I played at the swing but my face gives myself away..yup it's my first time to ride a swing

"Hey mister"I stopped and turned around to see who it was, turns out it was a an evee with another eevee.

"Hm?"I asked

"C-can we play on the s-swing, b-but if you don't w-want to it's fine!"The little boy stuttered

"Nonononono, you can use it, here"I said then quickly got off by the looks of the two eevee they must be 8 or something.

They instantly enjoyed themselves, laughing loudly as they played, I walked to a tree nearby and sat behind it hiding myself from everyone

"..."Then I let my tears fall

"...n-no! Y-you promised t-to stop t-thinking about that!"I talked to myself while trying to stop crying

"...b-but...I-I'm...such a disgrace.."I talked to myself again failing to stop my tears to flow out

"...c-come on Trench -sniff- what will the others say i-if th-they see you"I said but was overpowered to let my emotions be( you'll find out what his crying about soon)

after a few minutes of cying as quiet as I can possibly can I can no longer hear the laughter of the two eevee and I also managed to calm myself down

I walked to the river nearby and splashed water to my face

"...I'm such a failure.."I said softly then stood up

"I wonder what the others are doing?"I asked myself

-Luke POV-

I stayed motionless and pretended to be asleep but the truth is I just want to snuggle with my older brother.

I opened my eyes just enough to let me see if Gabe is awake or not, and it turns out he was still asleep.

"I know you're awake luke"I winced as he suddenly spoke, I still pretended to be asleep hoping he'll think he was wrong

"Luke stop pretending"He said then I sat up

"Hmph! Why?"I pouted then he pulled me into a tight hug

"If you just wanted to snuggle you could've just told me"He said while petting my head

"...oh..."I said but then suddenly felt like I don't want to anymore

"I'm good I had enough, I've been doing it for the last hour"I said then sat up again

"Oh really?...well then I'm going to take a bath, you wanna join me?"He asked then got out of bed

"Yeah sure,"I followed hin to the bathroom, after the tub was filled we both got in it and started to take a bath

"So...where's Trench?"Gabe asked as he washed my back

"Beats me"I said

"Oh really?...I thought you and Lyla were his bestfriend?"He asked

"So? That doesn't mean we know where he is ALL the time"I said

"Y'know we should stop with this bestfriends thing you might get all depressed about her- No what I mean is uhhh..uhh"I then turned arou d then saw the depressed look on my brother's face

"...Gabe.."I worriedly looked at him

"Heh, don't worry little brother I know she's alive"He said and forced a smile (you guys are gonna know who this 'she' is soon)

"you sure?"I asked

"Yup, well then it's your turn"He said then turned around facing his back to me

"O-okay, if you say so"I started to wash his back

"Umm...Luke.."Gabe said in a shaky voice

"Hm?"I asked

"Did you tell anyone...about the thing.."He asked

"The thing?"I then scooched nearer

"You know...when we did 'that' to each other?"He asked his face all red

"Ooooh!, o-ofcourse not! That's our secret!"I smiled

"-sigh- well that's a relief"He said

"...umm do you wanna do it again?"I asked, getting a bit excited

"Maybe later it's still too early we might get caught if someone comes looking for me or you"He said while blushing

"...aww..okay"I said feeling a bit depressed but eh he has a point

After we took a bath we started to look for Trench, we walked around the town looking for our blue furry friend

"Sheesh where the heck is he?"I complained while we walked trough the stone path

"How about the park, we haven't checked that place yet"Gabe said, so off to the park we go

After a moment we finally reached the park..which was full of pokemons children and adult alike

"I'm gonna ask around"I said then separated from Gabe

"Hey mister, have you seen a dewott around here?"I asked an arcanine

"Oh, a dewott...hmm...yeah!, I saw him by the river over there!"He said after giving him my thanks I went back to Gabe.

We went to the river which was still part of the park and saw Trench in the water near the bank, half of his body submerged underwater

"Trench!"I yelled hoping it was him, the dewott turned around then looke at us, phew it WAS Trench

"Hey Luke!"he said waving his hands as Gabe and I came closer

"so you wanna eat breakfast?"I asked

"Sure!"He said then got out of the water then shook the water off his body

"C'mon!"we hastely went back to the town and ate at the same place where we usually eat

"...I'ts kinda boring to not go to missions."I said while walking back to the guild

"Then let's go get one!"Gabe said then both Trench and I looked at him with confusion

"You know you can go to missions alone if you want to"Gabe explained

"You can do that!?"Trench asked with excitement and wonder in his voice

"Mm-hmm! I'll be the leader just for now"Gabe said then we all ran our way to the guild both Trench and I filled with excitement.

-infront of the request board-

"Hmm..."Gabe stared at the board with a serious expression on his face

"Well?"I asked

"Wait..."he replied and continued to scan through the requests

"...here, this is just right to kill some time"Gabe said then ripped the poster from the cork board

"...deliver apples?"I looked at my brother with uther confusion

"Yup!"He proudly assured

"T-this is too easy! We're not little kids you know"I pouted

"Actually...you look like one right now, ngaw, c'mon! we're just doing this to kill time"He said while ruffling my hair

"...fine"I said

"Okay now you two go get ready, We need to fetch those apples from the market"Gabe said both trench and I hurried back to our room and got ready we met up with Gabe who was already ready, then we both walked to the town's market

"Hmm..here we are!"Gabe said then we all stopped infront of a shop filled with fruits and berries. We came in and was instantly greeted by an Illumise

"May I help you?"the Illumise

"Uhh we came here for the request"Gabe said

"Oh! Yes, come come"She lead us outside her shop where a huge wagon filled with apples was parked...how could've we missed this?

"I want you to deliver this to my brother' a volbeat at the next town, He runs a shop called food and stuff, oh and he'll be the one to pay you,...well that's it"The illumise said

"..you mean we have to drag this huge wagon all the way?"I asked in disbelief

"Mm-hmm!, you and him are fighting types so it'll be pretty easy"She said

"-groan-...fine, c'mon guys"I complained a bit but did it since I had no choice

-somewhere along the dirt road-

"...-groan- this is so boring!"I groaned as we dragged the wagon

"Aww, cheer up Luke!, it's not that bad"Trench smiled

"..oh yeah Lyla and I haven't shown you the next town yer, so you're probably excited"I said

"YUP!"Trench happily agreed

After a while we we're finally in the forest that seperates our town frow the town that we were supposed to deliver these apples

"Well then!, shoulde take a break here-"

"YES!"I yelled istantly when I heard the phrase 'take a break'.

"Well then..."Gabe dragged the wagon off the road to a nearby tree.

He then spreads a blanket that he got from his bag over the grassy ground. Then placed a stack of box lunches

"Let's have lunch then"Gabe said then I immidiately sat down , Trench followed but in a normal pace

"One for Trench, One for Luke aaaand one for me"He said ahe handed a box to each of us

I opened the box then instantly salivate when saw the food inside

"Wow! It looks delicious!, but when did you made this?"Trench asked

"...when you two were still getring ready I decided to pack lunch"Gabe said

"...ish, shoo gwoog! (It's so good!)"I said as I shove a spoonful after another

"Luke, slowdown you might choke on your food"Gabe said as he ate slowly

"I WANT MORE!"I said as I raised the empty box in the air

"Wha? A-already?"Trench looked at me with both amazement and disbeleif

"We don't have more Luke I only made three"Gabe said

"Awww"I complained

"Here Luke you can have some of mine"Trench said then gives me a partially eaten lunch

"Really!?-"I then noticed Gabe giving me a 'where's your manners'-lool.

"I-I mean... No thank you I'm already full" I said then gave the box back to Trench

"But you said you wanted more"Trench said then gave it back to me

"Nah I was joking"I said then gave it back to him

"You sure?"He asked looking at me straight in the eye

"Y-yeah"I said sweating nervously

"...o-okay...i-if you say so"He said with doubt in his voice

"...-groan-"I flopped down lying on the blanket and stared at the clouds

"I'm not used to this, it's so...quiet and...boring"I complained since I've gotten used to fighting day after day"I said

"...a-anyways Luke, let's get going it's still noon but we'll be walking beneath the shade of the forest so it'll be fine"Gabe said, I stood up then stretched my back

We got back on the trail...until..

"Hey guys?, is it just me or is the carridge getting lighter and lighter"I said

"...maybe your body is just getting used to this, so it seems lighter"Trench said as he continue

"Huh..."I said then went on

After a few minutes the carridge got a lot lighter

"Hey..it did got lighter"Gabe said

"Okay there's something wrong" I stopped pulling then lifted the sheet that was covering the apples

"UWAAH!"I screamed as something blue jumped to my face

"HEY! It's an aipom!...THEY'VE BEEN EATING THE APPLES!"Trench yelled then used scald on another aipom that got out of the carridge...I think...this aipom just won't le"t go even how hard I try to shake it off

"Hiyaah!"Gabe shot aura spheres to aipoms...again I'm just guessing

"WAAAH get off! Get off"I then started to use force falm to my face but ended up punching myself

"GET OFF! -chomp-"I yelled then bit the aipom

"AAAAAAA!"The aipom quickly jumped off my face then all off the aipom fled

"..."we stared at the apples on the carridge...almost one-fourth of them eaten...

"...what now?,..."trench said as we continue to stare at the apples

"..Gabe?"I looked at Gabe hoping that he'll have an idea

"...hmm...wait"He said then closed his eyes, a few seconds after the feelers on his head started to rise.

"...hmm...good..."He said then opened his eyes, of course Trench and I look at him with confusion

"There are apple trees nearby, we can go pick some to make up for the ones that we're eaten"Gabe smiled

"Really!?, where are they?"I asked with excitement in my voice

"Just drag the carridge along with me"he said then we went back infront then he started leading us away from the road

"Gabe?, are you sure that we're going the right way?"I asked as I looked around

"Yup, and we're almost there"he said as we pull the carridge through the grass.

After a few meters we found ourselves infront of an apple grove

"Told ya~"Gabe said

"Well then, c'mon we don't have much time left"He said then quickly climbed a tree and then down goes the apples

Trench and I followed. We picked then threw the apple to the ground which was okay since it was covered with soft grass and if not covered with layers of leaves

-after 30 minutes-

"That should be enough!"Gabe said then Trench and I jumped down from the tree

"C'mon let's go!"Gabe yelled, We grabbed the handles and started running dragging the carridge along.

"We need to go faster!"I yelled then we all ran as fast as we could , we finally got back on the road but we didn't stopped running smokes of dirt forming behind us

"Oh no! i just remember there's a slope ahead, let's slow down!"Gabe yelled

"It's too late!, look!"I yelled as I saw the path ahead

"...EVERYONE! Put everything you got on your legs! In 3! , 2!,"Gabe yelled

I got ready

"1!"Gabe yelled then we all sopped running and tried to stop the carridge from moving

"OW, OW, OW!"I yelled as my foot skids trough the dirth path

The carridge started slowing down but we still kept getting near to the slope

"Pleasestoppleasestoppleasestop"Gabe panicked.

.

.

The carridge stopped all of us inches away from the drop

"...-thump-"All three of us dropped to the ground, knees were still weak from that scare

"...-pant-pant-...that..t-that was close"Trench said

"...y-yeah..."I said as I catch my breathe

"...haha c'mere you two!"Gabe laughed then tightly hugged both of us...we still can feel his heartbeat which was very fast, looks like he got scared too

"..well on the bright side we're almost there, the town is just at the bottom of this slope"Gabe said then stood up

We slowly went down the slope carefully dragging the carridge along...

"Thank you for deliverong these apples!"The volbeat happily said

"It wasn't much of a problem really!"Gabe said...yeah...we didn't had any problems...

"Well then here's your pay!"He gave the money and other stuff to Gabe assuming that he was the leader, the volbeat then got inside his shop

"..well then..looks like we still have some time for sight seeing don't you think"Gabe said then looked at us..

**Water28: sooo...they're alright!, aww that so sweet of you Zack helping those who are in need**

**Zack: SHUT THE F- UP!**

**Water28:..hmm..okay..from now on you won't be able to speak bad words**

**Zack:heh I don't give a bidoof!**

**Zack:..what the!?**

**Water28: anyways guys please leave a review**

**Zack:I'm gonna kill you!**

**Water28:meep help...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Water28:Hey guys! What's up!...that's a rheotorical question you really don't have to answer that...oh yeah I just reread the whole story and found a looot of errors first of all this is their ages trench is 14 aswell a Lyla, Luke is 15, Gabe is well 17 just to make him a bit older than Luke, Zack is 15. Then during the sparring chapter in my first draft robert parred with Trench so I kinda forgot to change the other stuff in that sparring chapter anyways Trench lost l-o-s-t lost...uhh.. I guess I forgot the other ones I'll just let you guys know once I remember.**

**Trench: I wonder what this chapter will be all about?**

**Water28:oh nothin' just the same old same old**

**Trench: that's impossible**

**Luke:hey will this be the chapter where I beat the pudding out of Zack?**

**Zack: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BEATING THE PUDDING OUT OF ME!? I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHPPH OUT OF YOU!**

**Water28: no cursin' remember~? Everytime you curse that'll happen**

**Zack:hmph!**

**Luke: so is this one of your poorly made battle scenes?**

**Water28:my battle scenes aren't poorly made, really!...and...just wait and you'll find out, oh yeah I wanna take the first person to gave me a review- **

* * *

-Gabe-

-night, Gabe's room-

"Nghh~"I suddenly moaned as I felt someone licking my neck

"Stop!"I said in a low voice then held the head of my little horny brother

"Oh~"He just moaned as he grinds his already hard dick on my belly

"L-luke!"I softly yelled

"What?, you know you like it"he said then licked my cheek

"N-no, s-stop!"I said then he suddenly spreads my legs apart

"L-luke?"I looked at him

"Oh, yeeesss"He moaned as his dick slowly penetrates my butt

My eyes quickly opened then I saw the ceiling faintly lit by the moonlighr

"..._w-what the heck?"_I thought then felt a bit ashamed of what I just dreamt of

"_What's the matter with you Gabe!?"_I mentally scolded at myself, I looked to my side where Luke was sleeping hugging my right arm while Trench was sleeping besides Luke

"..._look at him so innocent_..."I thought then images of him during that night began flooding my mind

_"Great now its all in my head again"_I sarcastically thought

"_I don't think that having a sleep over with the two of them was such a great idea_"I thought

"..._they look like really close friend..."_I looked at the two with a bitter sweet smile.

"_I guess I should go back to sleep_"I said then closed my eyes

-morning-

"-yawn-...hmm...morning..."I sat up then saw the two of them still asleep

"...guess I'll go cook something for breakfast then"I talked to myself then walked to the kitchen

I usually wake up early so there were still a few guild members walking around usually the guild master or the chef

I entered the kitchen, washed my hands then wore an apron...I really don't want to wear an apron but it's a policy here in the kitchen then stood in front of the refrigerator...Which is also the home of vannilite

"What should I make?...meh..hope they like pancakes"I said then grabbed an open sack of flour and then grabbed the other ingridients as well

I hummed as I cook the easiest and most basic dish I know for breakfast.

"Hmm~ hm~..-"

"Well you're up early"I heard a familiar mascuine voice

"Like you'll ever be late for work"I turned around amd saw the simisage

"Oh hey Karl, g'morning!"I greeted the assistant chef

"Mornimg to you too, what are you doing here? You don't have a shift today or tomorrow, you have a week off remember?"He said as he puts on an apron

"I'm just cooking breakfast for my friends"I said as I got back to my cooking

"Aahh, you'll never change do you?"he said

"But you know you should treat yourself once in a while, life's short"he said I just simply nodded then continued

"Hey umm I'm gonna borrow this tray okay?"I said as I hold the tray in my hand

"Sure"he replied

I placed four plates in the tray each having four stacks of pancakes with some syrup and some berries and a fork for each plate,

I walked to Lyla's room handling the tray with care and at the samw time not bumping into a guildmember

After a minite or two I reached Lyla's room

"*knock* *knock* hey Lyla it's me!"I yelled then heard the door got unlocked

I let myself in and saw her still lying in her bed

'Mornin' princess Lyla!"I said

"Stop calling me that I'm 13 you know"she said

"And?"I teased as I placed the plate on the bed

"So stop calling me princess Lyla"She complained

"Well when I was still a riolu I remember SOMEone saying 'I'm a princess so call me with respect', I wonder who that was?"I teased as I walked out

"That was lile..six years ago!"Lyla yelled blushing out of embarrassement

"Haha whatever you say your highness"I said then closed the door behind me then heard a thump behind the door she must've thrown a pillow or something at me

"Okay...now back to my room..."I walked to my room not earning looks from anyone since they always see me doing this sort of thing, I AM a personnel of the guild's kitchen you know

"...oh no, better hurry they're starting to wake up"I said noticing the increasing numbers of guildmembers walking about

I finally made it to my room, Trench was already awake and was staring at the window while look was still a messy-haired, drooling mess

"Mornin'" I said then closed the door with my foot

"Good morning!...-turns around- woah!"He stared at the pancakes in an awe

"C'mere"I said as I sat on the edge of the bed

He happily followed

"Hey luke, wake up"I said as I shook his body

"Nggh"he groaned then pushed my hamd away

"C'mon I made breakfast"I said, he sat up then stretched his arms

"Yay, -yawn- breakfast"He said. We started eating

"so...did you give one to Lyla too?"Trench asked

"Mm-hmm"I answered

"I-is she...feeling any better?"He asked

"Kinda.."I answered but I was pretty sure that he wasn't satisfied with my answer

"...oh..."he said

After finishing my pancakes I went in the bathroom to take a shower, I closed the door but I didn't bother to lock it since I wasn't gonna do...that

-Trench POV-

"Hey Luke,"I called Luke who was still busy eating

"Hm?"he looked at me

"Does your brother always do this?"I aske

"Well when he has time, but pretty much yeah"he answered

"Oh.."I said then looked outside

"...I hope Lyla gets better soon.."I said with a serious expression on my face

"...do you like her?"as soon as he asked me a blush crept to my face

"W-what?, n-no! I'm just concerned! T-that's normal for team mates/bestfriend, right?"I said then he just gave me ...that look

"Then why are you blushing?"he asked

"This is just out of embarrassment!"I said as my blush got darker

"Really?"he teased

"Yes! °^° " I insisted

"If you say so~"he said then got back to his pancakes

Then an awkward silenced filled the air the only sound we heard was the ocean and the sound of water running from the bathroom

"-burp- ...well then...let's join Gabe!"Luke said

"What?"I looked at him with confusion.

"Just follow me"he said then dragged me infront of the bathroom door

"Bit he's still in there"I said

"Well duh I did say let's join him, now quit your whinin' "he said then opened the door, I quickly covered my eyes

"Oh, I had the feeling that you two will join me"He said...wait he was expecting that!?

"Yeah..wha- Oh come on take your hands down"Luke said

"No!"I said

"Don't worry Trench,it's fine"Gabe said...well...

I took my hands hands down

"That's it now come in!"Luke said then closed the door behind me

"C'mere"Gabe gestured me to come I went to him

"..."I stood there...silent

"Well?are you gonna get in the tub or not?"he asked as he indian-sitted in the tub

"O-oh"I said then got in the tub then hugged my knees Luke soon followed

"...this is so uncomfortable"I said

"Oh c'mon we bathe in the hotspring together, how is this any different?"Luke asked...yeah we did took a bath in the hotspring

"Now Trench turn around we'll wash your back first"Gabe said

"No it's okay I can wash it on my own"I said but then luke forcefully turned me around.

I flinched as their paws made contact with my back

"So Trench can you tell a bit more of yourself to us?"Gabe said, instantly I started to get nervous.

"What do you mean? I told everyone everything about me"I said trying to change the subject.

"Well about your past...I've been getting some spiffy aura from you when you sleep"Luke said

"Yeah, and last night too"Gabe added...oh glob I'm in a bit of a trouble here

"..well..y'know...I-I was just...having nightmares! Yeah..."I said sweatting alittle, it's a good thing that I'm wet.

"You know..reoccuring dreams including nightmares may be connected to someone's past"Gabe said while scrubbing soap on my back

"...uuuuh...w-well...I'll tell you about my past if you tell me yours!"I said hoping that they have something to private to share so we can all forget about this conversation

"...touché..."Luke said...

"_Phew!_" I thought as I felt lile a ton was lifted off from my shoulders..

"...o-okay...now turn around we'll wash you infront too"Gabe said

"W-what!?, I-I mean, I can do that on my own but thanks anyways.."I said

"Well..okay? Luke your turn"Luke happily turned around, I returned the favor so yeah...

After a few minutes we got out...

"Hmm...well then let's go on a mission shall we?"Gabe said then we all went to the requests board

"...I kinda miss Lyla"I said while Gabe picks a mission for us

"Aww~ thanks Trench"I flinched as Lyla suddenly came out of nowhere

"-pant- -pant- Lyla! Don't do that!"I yelled but she just giggled

"Lyla shouldn't you be in bed?"Gabe asked but was still glued to the cork board

"Yeah...I know but I was just so bored and despite my splitting headache I decided to take a walk arpund the guild.

"..hmm...get back to your room, who knows what'll happen if you fainted with nobody in here"Gabe said

"Yeah...I guess you're right... I'll go back once I find something to kill time"Lyla said

"Well then bye!, oh and good luck, I'll try to get better sooon to join you guys"Lyla said the left

"...got it!"Gabe suddenly yelled

"What is it?""Luke asked excitedly

Gabe showed us the poster..

Job summary

Help! He hypnotized me then stole my precious oran berry!

Client: Zigzagoon

Objective: arrest Hypno, retrieve stolen oran berry

Place: Montag moore

Restrictions: none

Difficulty: A

Reward: 600 + ?

"...Hypno!?, but he's a psychic-type! and I'm a fighting-type"Luke said

"Don't worry it'll be easy!"Gabe said while patting Luke's back

"Oh c'mon Luke, you're not scared, are you?"I teased

"What!? Ofcourse not!...well there is Lyla"We then stopped as we heard the word Lyla then...the three of us shivered from the thought

"Yeah...This Hypno shouldn't be a problem"I said

After a few minutes of getting ready we both went to our destination.

...

"...whew we're finally here!"Luke said in relief

"Yeah...but we're just getting started li'l brother"Gabe said as we walk

"Yeah yeah I know"Luke then puts his arms behind his head...( I don't know what you call that kind of movement...it's like your using your two hands as a pillow when sleeping)

"I wonder how deep we have to go into this moore just to beat that hypno up?"Luke said

"I dunno...we might even need to go into the deepest part of the moore"Gabe said

"Oh..."Luke said then the ground started shaking

"Alright! Battle time!"Luke excitedly yelled then the ground started to shake even more violently then...blank...it became silent...too silent(hahaha this thing is so overused)

"...hmmm...wait..."Gabe quickly jumped away then a Lairon jumped from the ground where he was standing

"It's a Lairon!"Luke excitedly yelled while running towards it with a force palm

"Luke! Get away he''s level is extremely high for you!"Gabe said but was too late as Luke was thrown meters away crashing to a nearby bush

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME EARLIER!"Luke yelled

"Hiyah!"Gabe shot an aura sphere at the Lairon, but it got deflected by protect

"Yaaaaah!"Luke yelled then ran towards the Lairon...again...

"-roar!-"The lairon then shot multiple mudshots at Luke

"Oh glob"Luke stopped on his tracks, Gabe quickly ran to cover Luke, the mudshot hit Gabe instead of Luke...uhh...I'm just standing here...

"Gabe!"Luke yelled

"Don't worry...I just can't see"Gabe said as he try to get the mud off his face

"Then leave it to us!"Luke proudly said

"I can stillvsee using my-"

"Worry not my brother for we will save thee"Luke said

"...-facepalm-..."...what the heck Luke.

"Hiyaaah!"Luke charged at the Lairon with a force palm but his attack got deflected protect sending Luke flying to a nearby tree

"Luke!""Gabe jumped and caught Luke...it's pretty amazing how Lucarios can see auras even when they're not using their eyes at all

"ROOAAR!"I was completely caught off gaurd and was also send off flying by it's headbutt

"...okay leave him to me he's way too strong"Gabe said

"no! We can do this just wait"Luke said

"Are you...suuuu... -thump-"Gabe then fell to the ground

"GABE!"I yelled

"Don't worry it's just sleeping powder it must've been carried by the wind!"Luke said

"Phew well that was a relief!"I said then...-thump-..Luke...why...

"...oh great just great both of them are asleep"I said then faced the Lairon

"Looks like you're all mine..."I said as the Lairon came charging at me

"...I hope nobody else can see this" at the last second I sidestep and used revenge..which was now really powerful since I was hurt a while ago and he IS a steel-type, the Lairon instantly fell down no longer able to fight

"...here eat this and leave"I placed an orn berry near its mouth it immidiately ate it then dug underground...and left..

"..hmm..."I then sat down and watched the two brothers sleeping

-after 20 minutes-

"...-squirt- "I squirted water to their faces and they immidiately woke up (let's get real here, I mean if you're asleep and someone punch you or kicked you or USED A FLAMETHROWER AT YOU you wouldn't still be asleep, would you?)

"GAAAH!"Luke yelled while Gabe just woke up

"W-where's the Lairon?"Gabe asked as he looked around

"Oh he left he must've somethin else to do seeing that I was obviously no match for him"I said hoping that they'll buy it.

"...good you could've been totally hurt..."Gabe said

"You should actually worried about that Lairon, if you ask me" I said in a low voice

"What?"Luke asked

"Oh no it's nothing, just some stuff"I said trying to shake it off from their mind

"...anyways.. Let's move"Gabe said, we continued to trck deeper into the moore...there must be a cave or a mountain nearby moores are pretty ...'unique'...

-deeper into the moore-

"Hold up!, ...there's someone watching us..."Gabe said we all stayed close together preparing ourselves for an enemy then...

-Luke's POV-

We all stayed close together but then...

"GAAAAAAH!"I screamed as I instantly felt a very painful headache, Gabe and Trench was also screaming, we were all brought down to our knees from the pain then everything just faded to black...

-Gabe's POV-

"Hnngg...oh no!"I opened my eyes and saw grass infront of my face..and it was already dark

"Oh no! Trench? Luke?"I quickly looked around then saw Trench unconcsious...

"LUKE!?"I panicked and looked around

"TRENCH! TRENCH! WAKE UP!"I violently shook Trench to wake him up

"Hngg?...what the?"he said confused as I am

"Trench, Luke's missing!"I started to hyperventilate, sweat making my face and hands wet, hands and feet are colt, and my body, shaking.

"W-woah! Gabe! Calm down "He tried to calm me down but it obviously won't work

"HOW C-CAN I C-CALM DOWN!, MY LITTLE BROTHER IS OUT THERE ALONE IN THE DARK WITH A CRAZY OUTLAW ON THE LOOSE!"I yelled as I started to cry out of fear that something bad happened to my brother

"GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF!"He yelled then slapped me accross the cheek, then I felt something inside of me ticked. My vision got blurry, everything was blurry but...HIM

I instantly pounced at him, pinning him on the ground, bearing my fangs, getting ready to ripped his throat out

"Gabe! You're hurting me!"(trench said) I couldn't hear anything, the only thing I heard was a muffled voice

"-growl-"I growled at him then..

"..please! Stop!"I then saw tears flowing from his eyes, his eyes closed shut...w-wait w'what am I doing!?

"T-TRENCH! I-I didn't know w-what I was doing!"I quickly got off him then he instantly got as far away as he could( a.k.a. a nearby tree) then hid behind it

"What have I done..."I said then walked to the crying boy

"Hey Trench"I said but he apparently hugged his feet tighter still crying...Glob this guilt

"Trench"I touched his arm, he flinched but dodn't do anything

"Look I'm sorry.."I said then steoked his hair...man this is just the time I broke Luke's toy...but this time it's even worse

"Get away from me!"he yelled. I ignored him then picked him up, my arm under his rump and his head was facing behind me ( let's just forget about his chest spike okay?...and try to imagine somweone carrying a baby...yeah..)

"Shhhh"I tried to comfort him, but he cried even louder...looks like Trench is really still a kid...I wonder why he tries to act mature

"Shhhh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it"I said while stroking his back

After a few minutes he started to calm down

"-sniff-..-hic-."I continued to stroke his back

"That's it..."I said

"...again I'm soooo sorry.."I said then felt a weak nod

" 'kay, now let's go look for Luke"I put him down then tracked Luke down

-in a cave-

-General POV-

"Hmmm~ I can't wait to try my new toy"The Hypno said as he traced circles on Luke's nipple (Haha I'm such a perv). (Luke's arm are tied over his head making him completely powerless)

"LET ME GO!"Luke yelled as he struggled

"I will let you go, but after I'm done with you"The hypno said, Luke couldn't do anything but look at him with hatred

"But don't worry we'll get started shortly after I eat"He said then squeezed Luke's butt cheek

"Mmmm~ yeah...I really do appreciate youngster's tight bodies, boy or girl I'm not picky"

His hands trailed ro Luke's anus, Luke's eyes was filled with anger but couldn't do anything

"Oops, I better do it later"He stopped then walked away from Luke

"-sniff-...someone...please ...help"Luke whispered as he cried

-back to Gabe and Trench-

Trench still kept distance from Gabe still quite...well...scared

"...-gulp-..so...have tou found luke?"Trench asked

"...no.. There's some sort of psychic barrier covering them, so I have to rely on the aura spoors (if you have no idea what a spoor is, spoor is a trail left behind by something) they left behind" Gabe said

"Oh..so...is it a good thing or a bad thing?"Trench asked

"...well it's some where in the middle"Gabe replied then everyrhing went silent again

"..I hope Luke's okay.."Trench said

-back at the cave-

"Well, well...looks like I'm almost finished eating"The Hypno said as it ate

Luke struggled but still wasn't able to break free

"Now now no need to get excited"The hypno said. The hypno then stood up then walked to Luke

"i can't wait any longer, open your mouth"The Hypno said as he poked Luke's cheek with his already hard penis

"Tch"Luke resisted nut then the hypno used psychic to open his mouth then he quickly shoved dick inside his mouth

Luke gagged and tried to get it out, tears flowed out of his eyes his body getting weak

"Mmm yeah~"the hypno moamed as he started humping

"P-preash...shhtow..(please...stop)"Luke begged

"Mmm~ I'm hope y-your thirsty...cuz cum's c-comin r-right- GAAH!"The hypno then suddenly fell to the ground unconscious and behind him was a zangoose

"Z-zack?"Luke looked at zack with tired eyes then lost consciousness

Zack cut the rope with his claws then carried Luke away from the cave.

-back to Gabe-

"Wait! What the heck!?"Gabe yelled

"What is it?"Trench asked

"I just got Luke's aura, we we're going to the wrong direction!, he was so close where we were! ,c'mon let's hurry!"Gabe then ran back with Trench running behind him

-Luke's POV-

"NO!NO! GAAH! S-STOP!"I cried as the hypno shoves his dick in inside my butt

"Oooh yeah~"he moaned as he started humping faster

"NO!"I sat up gasping for air, sweating

"W-what the"I said as I see that I wasn't in a cave anymore but in a small clearing surrounded by trees

"Looks like your up"I flinched as somebody spoke up, I looked around and saw a zangoose tending a campfire

"Z-zack!?, w-what are you doing here? W-what am I doing here? W-wait..."Then everything...everything came back to me, the feeling of disgust instantly came over me.

"Urp! "I turn around then threw up

"...d-did you see it?..."I asked Zack as I stared at the ground with my vomit

"..mmm-hmm.."Zack said with a plain tone

"And I think you were enjoying it"Zack said

"WHAT!?"I looked at him with anger

"I said you were enjoying it, fa-"I punched his cheeck

His eyes was filled with shock as he held the cheek I punched

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FU****G PAINFUL IT WAS!?"I yelled at him tears flowing out of my eyes,

"I almost got raped! And still you try to make fun of me!, what the heck do you want-"I stopped as I noticed his eyes getting a bit watery

"...I-I..."I said as guilt came over me

"..."He then turned around and faced the fire. Then silent filled the air only the sound of the campfire and some bugs

I sat down feeling a bit bad for what I've done

After a couple of minutes I walked to him, then sat behind him.

"...I'm sorry for..punching you...and yelling at you.."I said, he just stared at the fire

"..." Okay now I feel alot better (sarcastic)

"...hmph...whatever... It didn't really hurt that much"He grunted

"So does that mean you forgive me?"I asked my usual cheery self coming back

"-sigh- yeah, sure, whatever"He said I quickly pounced at him and gave him a tight hug

"G-get off me!"He yelled as he tried to push me away

"No! Apologize to me first!"I said

"B-but I didn't do anything!"He said

"Okaaay~, looks like we're gonna stay like this"I said

"F-fine! I'm sorry for making fun of you!"He said then tried to push me away

"Do you mean it?"I asked

"Yeah sure just get off!"he yelled I smiled then let him go

"Jeez"He said

I then closed my eyes then my feelers began to rise

"What're you doing?"He asked

"I'm trying to emitate as much aura as I can so Gabe will fimd it easier to find us"I explained

-Gabe's POV-

"we're close!"I excitedly said as I ran as fast as I can with Luke riding on my back since it'll be much faster

I can see a fire from the distance, must be Luke s campfire

"Someone is with him"I muttered as I got nearer

-back to Luke-

I heard rustling coming from the from the woods

The rustling got louder and louder Zack stood up then readied a shadow claw but I already knew who it was so I just remain seated

Then a figure jumped out of the thickery

"Yaaaah!"Zack ran at the figure

"-aaaaaaa ...oh"Zack's voice became smaller and smaller as he realized who it was

"...Luke!"Gabe yelled from happiness, Trench quickly jumped off him...Gabe quickly ran to me then gave me a tight hug

"Luke I'm so glad you're okay!"Gabe happily said

"...hey it's zack!"Trench happily yelled

"Zack?...what're you doing here?"Gabe asked

"Lyla sent me chasing after you guys "he said

"It's funny how everyone kinda obey Lyla"Trench said then all three of us looked at him with a are-you-serious-look.

"What?"Trench asked innocently

"A-anyways, Luke what happened to your wrists!?"Gabe then took hold of my arm then I was also shocked that my wrists we're bruised

"Oh..well...er..the hypno well planned to use me as hostage so he tied me up"I said not wanting them to know what that hypno did to me

"Then Zack saved me! we're friends now"I said

"Now we're not!"Zack interrupted

"Magnezone must've already got Hypno soo..can we go home now?"I asked

"Well we can...but...I kinda want to camp out here, nesides Zack already made a fire"Gabe said as he treated my bruises

"Ouch"I winced as he puts something on my bruise

"There that should do the trick"Gabe said then took a neatly folded sleeping bag

"Well then here you can use my sleeping bag"Gabe said then handed it to me

"Then where will you sleep?"I looked at him while holding the sleeping bag

"On the ground I guess"he said

"No!, this is yours you should use it"I said

"Luke I'll get mad if you don't use it"Gabe said in a blank tone

"I don't care"I said then gave it to him

-Trench's POV-

"...hmm I kinda miss Lyla"I said...yet again

"Hmm so Trench how on Earth did you end up with them?"Zack then sat next to me

"_Oh my glob he's talking to me, should I try to make friemds with him?, s-should I tell him the whole truth? I-I can't do that Everyone will think I'm some run away kid or somethin!" I thought, panicking a little_

"Oh uhh...uhh well when I joined the guild, guild master assigned them to give me a tour, then we just became friends, I guess"I said, hoping that he'll believe me

"Oh"he said then we both watched the two siblings have their silly arguement

"...why are you so mean to Luke?"I asked then looked at Zack

"...no reason, it's just fun messing with someone"He said

"...then why are not being mean to me?"I asked

"Why? do you want me to be mean to you?"he said I quickly shook my head

"...besides I...well saw you.."he said, I began to have cold sweat,

"R-really? W-what did you see?"I nervously

"You're fight...with that Lairon.."he whispered, OH GLOOOOB!

"Please don't tell anyone"I begged

"I won't...you might beat me up if I do, but...why didn't you win against Robert?"He asked

"...well...I don t want hurt anyone who's in the guild"I said

"..heh..really?"He chuckled

"Yeah yeah, call me a wus(I don't know how to spell that word), loser ar anything, I don't care"I said in a blank tone. The two brothers finally reached an agreement

"...anyways I should cook something to eat, but I didn't bring anything to cook"Gabe said

"Oh yeah!, Lyla made me bring these too"Zack gave Gabe a basket

"..-opens the lid-..oh!, looks like I can cook something after all!"Gabe said then took out a small pot from the basket anf some vegetables and stuff

"Hey Trench!"Luke happily said then sat down beside me

"Hey Luke!"I replied

After a few minutes of mindless chatting Gabe finished cooking, we ate then got ready to go to sleep

I lied on the grass, Gabe and Luke sleeping on the sleepong bag they suprisongly fit inside Luke was snuggled into Gabe's chest, and Zack also lied on the grass

"Kay goodnight everyone!"Luke said

_-_Luke's POV-

After a few hours everyone should be asleep...but I still can't.

I got a feeling that someone was watching me I opened my eyes and saw Zack staring while lying faced towards me

"..hmm? i-is there something wrong?"He quickly turned around

"I-it's nothing"he said

"C'mon you were staring at me"I said

"...fine...I-I...was planning to do something to get back at you for punching me"He huffed

"Aw c'mon I apologized to you a while ago!"I said

"you think a simple apology will make it all better?"He asked sarcastically

"...then what do you want me to do?"I asked, really I want to be friends with him

"..nothing"He said

I slipped out of the sleeping bag and lied beside him and gave him a tight hug

"W-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FAG!"Zack yelled but I didn't do anything

"When I'm angry at Gabe he always do this, I really want to make up with you"I said

"Yeah yeah sure just stop hugging me"He said I sat up

"You sure you're not mad at me anymore?"I asked

"Yeah yeah"He said, I slipped back in the sleeping bag tried to sleep

"G'night"I said but didn't received a reply

* * *

**Water28: :D**

**Zack: ...**

**Luke: I almost got raped 'Δ'**

**Zack: heh you're so weak**

**Luke:it isn't my fault that fighting-types are weak against Psychic-types**

**Water28: YAY I got two reviews..I'm so happy :'**


End file.
